Las Aventuras de Los Cullen
by Gina1212
Summary: Con este Fic te reiras Muuchoo! No es Traducido .Animate!
1. La Fiesta de Piyamas Bromas 1 Parte

_**Hola espero que les guste mi Fic es se trata de las aventuras de los Cullen.**_

Haciendo Bromas

Capitulo 1: La piyamada .Parte 1

Alice Pov:

-Chicas estoy extra súper híper extra archi aburrida…hacemos algo…-Dijo Bella meciéndose en la silla de mi cuarto.  
-¿Pero que?... ¿Que podemos hacer?-Dijo Rose Limándose las uñas.  
-Umm y si hacemos una piyamada?-Dije-¡Si una piyamada seria estupendo!  
-Ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Dijo Rose botando a un lado la lima de uñas  
-Y tu Bella? –Dije  
-No lo se…-Bella porfis. Porfiss. Dije haciendo mi cara de perrito abandonado, eso siempre resulta  
-Ya esta bien-Dijo mientras se paraba y se estiraba.  
-Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eres la mejor Bells –Dije saltando  
-Y yo? '-Dijo Rose… siempre celosa  
- Bueno rectifico... Ustedes son las 2 mejores hermanas-Dije  
-Bueno... Ya hay que armar la piyamada. Tu bella trai tu colchón. Tu rose trai el tuyo y pónganse piyamas las espero.  
-Y Nessie? – Dijo Bella-. Donde se va a quedar?  
-Puede venir Bella. Dormirá en tu colchón _**J**__**  
-Mmm..... ya ya**_

Bella Pov:

Esto iba a ser divertido... fui a mi cuarto y le dije a Edward si me ayudaba a llevar mi colchón al cuarto de Alice.

-Que?? –Dijo Edward -. Para que quieres llevarte el colchón al cuarto de Alice?  
-Ah esque vamos a ser una piyamada –Dije con sonrisa angelical  
-Bella… esta bien – Dijo  
-Gracias muchas gracias Edward te quiero: D –Dije dándole un beso -. Ah y por cierto va a venir tanbien Renesmee  
-Llevo tanbien su colchón?  
-No dormirá en mi colchón… si esqe se duerme .

Cuando llegamos Rose ya estaba ahí en el cuarto de Alice con su piyama… Oh no no me e puesto la piyama. Me fui corriendo a ponérmela y llegue en menos de cinco segundos.

-Donde están los chicos – Pregunte  
-Como no les dejamos pasar a nuestra piyamada se fueron a hacer la suya. –Dijo Alice  
-Y Esme?? –Pregunto no la invitamos?  
-Mmm... buena idea- Dijo Alice mientras se tiraba en su colchón  
-Yo la llamo ya vengo – Dijo Rose llendose al Cuarto de Esme.

Rose Pov:

-Esme, Esmee!!!??!- Grite entrando a su cuarto  
-Si? Hija dime- Dijo Esme  
-Pues veras quiero invitarte a la fiesta de piyamas de solo chicas.  
-Mmm... esta bien –Dijo Esme  
-Pero hay una sola cosa qué debes hacer  
-Y que es?  
-Trai tu colchón  
-Para que si no necesitamos podemos estar paradas  
-Pero así asen todas las personas  
-Ay ya pero cabra todo esto en la habitación de Alice?  
-Sip tu sabes como es su cuarto  
-Bueno vamos

Emmett Pov:

-Chicos como organizamos nuestra piyamada?-Dije  
-" Piyamada" suena muy mm... como decirlo Gay para unos chicos ...mejor seria una reunión de chicos –Dijo Jasper ... Como siempre aburrido.  
-Mmm Esta Bien pero le hacemos bromas a las chicas de venganza?-Dije riendo maliciosamente. -. Ya saben por lo que no nos dejaron entrar a su entupida fiesta.  
-Mmm pero qué podemos hacer?-Dijo Jasper  
-Ya se mm y si cortamos sus ropas. No aria nada a nadie pues Alice siempre compra ropa. –Dijo Edward  
-No Tu lo as dicho igual Alice tendría una excusa para comprar ropa – Dijo Carlisle

Que? Carlisle estaba aquí?? No me había dado cuenta

-Y si las llamamos y ponemos una cubeta de pintura en la puerta – Dijo Edward  
-Mm... Si Podría ser :D Alguien tiene pintura? – Dije  
-Yo! –Dijo Jasper- Se fue corriendo a su cuarto y en un segundo apareció con un balde de pintura azul  
-Ya pongámoslo en la pared y llamemos a las chicas-Sonreí

Alice Pov:

Algo tramaban los chicos… que rayos podría ser…. Mmm... .. No veía nada en mis visiones….

-Alice que podemos hacer—Bella me saco de mis pensamientos  
-Mnn y si asemos bromas o nos maquillamos o vamos al centro comercial Elijan – Dije  
Al parecer Bella no lo pensó ni un segundo y al instante dijo...

-Bromas!!! – Dijo casi gritando  
-Maquillaje-Dijo Rose mirando a sus uñas  
-Nose cualquier cosa –Dijo Esme

Renesmee estaba dormida en el colchón de Bella

-Ya saben mi respuesta – Dije  
-A ya se asemos todo primero las bromas – Dijo Bella un poco aburrida  
-Buena idea – Comente

Así que elegimos Bromas .Después iríamos a maquillarnos

-Y qué broma le hacemos a los chicos?  
-Yo creo qué nose... Ninguna. Las bromas aburren – Dijo Rose

De pronto los chicos nos llaman…. Que querrán? Fastidiarnos seguro

Jasper Pov:

Casi todo estaba echo solo faltaba qué las chicas abrieran la puerta

-Si??? – Grito Bella  
-Chicas vengan les tenemos que contar algo que le paso a Emmett es muy divertido.-Dijo Edward. Era difícil qué Edward hiciera bromas pero hoy si les gustaban las bromas nose porque.

Las chicas entraron por la puerta y……..

CONTINUARA

Capitulo 1: La Piyamada. Parte 2  
Edward Pov:

Entonces las chicas estaban bajando las escaleras y vinieron cuando abrieron y el gran balde azul les cayó a todas…

-QUE NOS AN ECHOOO!!-Grito Alice  
-EMMETT CULLENNNNNN-Grito Rosalie  
-Carlisle-Dijo Esme...Que bien no era tan histérica como las otras  
-Edward – Grito...Dijo en voz alta Bella.  
-Ay chicas tranquilas solo es una broma-Dijo Emmett  
-Aver ven tú y píntate con esto tu ropa –Dijo Alice  
-¡Estas Loca claro que no!-Dijo Emmett  
-Vámonos chicas –Dijo Rose-Ya verán Chicos Ya verán

Alice Pov:  
Me las iban a pagar jajajajaja si me las iban a pagar estos tontos  
-¿Chicas que podemos hacer?-Dijo Rose  
-Ah Rose ¿ahora te parecen divertidas las bromas?-Dije  
-Si y mucho –Dijo Rose  
-Aver y si… y si… ya se! –Dije  
-Que cosa?-Dijo Bella  
-Y si entramos a su cuarto y destrosamos todo-Dije  
-Claro –Dijo Esme.  
Raro que participe solo que ella tambien fue victima que la pintaron con azul

Y asi nuestra primera victima fue Carlisle …  
Nuestra segunda victima fue Jazz  
Nuestra tercera victima fue Edward  
Nuestra cuarta victima fue Emmett

Ya queria ver sus caras ajajajajaaja

Emmett Pov:

Estaba tranquilo pero quise cambiarme de polo asi que fui a mi cuarto pero cuando fui.. mi cuarto estaba destruido … :Las chicas

Mi peluche de Bob Esponja estaba que se le salia todo  
Mi Ropa estaba destrozada .Me las iban a todo el lado de Rose estaba normall..!!!

Carlisle Pov:

Jajaja me dio risa la cara de Esme fue muy divertido pero …. Cuando entre a mi cuarto todos mis folders estaban destrosados y las hojas arrancadas y mi ropa tirada en el suelo.

Edward Pov:  
Entre a mi cuarto porque Carlisle me dijo que entrara para aver si habian echo algo y si habian echo algo….  
Mi ropa tirada , mis notas rotas , mi cama: Las sabanas rotas. Pero lo de Bella Normal.

Jasper Pov :

-Jasper,Jasper! – Emmett vino corriendo  
-Que pasa?-Dije  
-Mi-Mi-ra tu cuarto-Dijo tartamudeando… Y a este que le pasaba?  
Entre y mi cuarto destrozado .

CONTINUARA………..  
_________________


	2. La Fiesta de Piyamas Bromas 2 Parte

Alice Pov:

-Jajaja ahora van a ver con lo que le emos echo- Dijo Rose  
-Creo que ya lo vieron -Dijo Esme  
-Como sabes-Dijo Rose  
-Que no escuchas???-Dijo Esme

De pronto se escucho gritos

-Jajaaj siii !! - Dije :D  
-No creen que nos emos pasado?-Dijo Bella  
-Ayy Bella no seas aguafiestas :mrgreen:  
-Nose..-Dijo :|

Emmett Pov:  
Cuando Jasper vio su cuarto no me pude contener las risas :lol:  
Estaba peor que el mio .. Nunca vi a un vampiro en estado de shock :mrgreen:

-Que an echoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :evil: -Grito el pobre  
-Que no ves Jaz? te an malogrado tu cuarto-Dije :lol:  
-Ya lo se tonto :evil:  
-Chicos vieron sus cuartos - Carlisle vino corriendo :|  
-No Carlisle aver veamos..No no an echo nada...Creess que no lo vi!?!!?!?!-Grito Jasper :twisted:

Pobre Jasper necesita pastillas para calmarse

-Me voy a vengar-Dijo Jasper-Te juro que me vengo  
-Mmmm pero.. como? - Dije  
-Pues.. Nolose -Dijo Carlisle  
-Y Edward?-Dije  
-En estado de shock creo..-Dijo Carlisle  
-Oye pero que acemos nos tenemos que vengar - Dije  
-Mmm qe podemos hacer?-Dijo Jasper  
-MMM ... ya se no cierto que ella se maquillan-Dije  
-Si es verdad  
-Pues malogremos su maquillaje -Dije :P  
-Como??  
-Osea le tiramos cosas :D  
-Perfecto pero nesesitamos a alguien mas  
-Edwardddddddd-Grito Carlisle  
-Siii??!!  
-Ven

CONTINUARA ?!!?!?!-Grito Jasper :twisted:

Pobre Jasper necesita pastillas para calmarse

-Me voy a vengar-Dijo Jasper-Te juro que me vengo

-Mmmm pero.. como? - Dije

-Pues.. Nolose -Dijo Carlisle

-Y Edward?-Dije

-En estado de shock creo..-Dijo Carlisle

-Oye pero que acemos nos tenemos que vengar - Dije

-Mmm qe podemos hacer?-Dijo Jasper

-MMM ... ya se no cierto que ella se maquillan-Dije

-Si es verdad

-Pues malogremos su maquillaje -Dije :P

-Como??

-Osea le tiramos cosas :D

-Perfecto pero nesesitamos a alguien mas

-Edwardddddddd-Grito Carlisle

-Siii??!!

-Ven

CONTINUARA"

La Piyamada : Capitulo 1 Parte : 3

Jasper Pov:  
-Ya vine - Dijo Edward  
-Viste tu cuarto?-Dije  
-No no lo vi --" Si lo vi pss -Dijo  
-Ayy ya solo preguntaba  
-Ya no se peleen -Dijo Carlisle  
-Aver que plan podemos hacer?  
-Nose algo que les guste a las chicass :twisted: - Dije  
-Mmm a Alice le gusta la ropa . A Bella los libros.A Rosalie Maaquillarse..Y Esme?  
-No a Esme no la metas - Dijo Carlisle  
-Pero porquee si ella iso esto!-Dijo Emmett  
-Como Saben?-Dijo  
-Ay ya ya solo lo ases para qe no se moleste contigo -Dije  
-ya primero cortamos los vestidos de alice,Despues quemamos los libros de Bella y por ultimo el maquillaje de Rose lo tiramos a la basura - Dijo Emmett  
-Excelente idea - Dijo Edward  
-Pense que no te gustaba aser bromas Edward - Dije  
-Arruinaron mi cuarto tonto -Dijo  
-Ya ya comensemos aver primero por el cuarto de Rose

Asi nos metimos a su cuarto y sakamos su maqillaje lo pusimos en una bolsa negra de basura y lo tiramos a la calle  
Con Bella agarramos sus libros y los qemamos  
Ahora faltaba Alice como asiamos para entrar a su cuarto ... Mmm  
-Chicos falta Alice

CONTINUARA :D


	3. La Fiesta de Piyamas Bromas 3 Parte

Alice Pov:  
-Chicas creen que los chicos se vengen -Pregunto Bella  
-Bella,Bella,Bella,mi tontita Bella Los chicos son unos tontos no creo qe agan eso :lol: -Dijo Rose  
-Oyee No soi tontaa-Dijo Bella  
-Parecces Bellita Pareces - Dijo Rose  
-Ninas no peleen -Dijo Esme  
-Ok ok -Dijo Rose  
-Chicasss!! Vino El Lobo Ese..El Cmoo se llama? Jocab??-Dijo Emmett  
-Jacob -Dijo Bella  
-Ahh si ese bueno lo que sea esta abajo en el patio qiere verlas a ustedes y a Nessie  
-Okk - Dijimos y bajamos  
Cuando ya estabamos abajo no habia nadie  
-Quisa este en el Patio -Dijo Nessie  
-Probablemente-Dije  
Cuando estabamos en el patio no habia nadie nisiqiera un rastro de olor

Edward Pov:  
Jajaj Jasper es un genio les dijo a las chicas que el sarnoso estaba abajo para entrar a su cuarto de Alice jaaj :mrgreen: Entramos a su cuarto de alice corriendo rompimos sus vestidos y nos fuimos cuando las chicas estaban subiendo las escaleras .  
-Vamonos-Dijo Jasper

Bella Pov:

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! -Grito Alice  
-Qe pas..-Dijo Rose :shock:  
-Ohhh-Dijo Esme :o

De que hablaban?? :| , Fui donde staban y su ropero estaba destrosado sus sapatos , sus vestidos , su maquillaje ... Se pasaron :shock:

-Ma-ma-mamaa!!!Mira lo que isieronnn -Dijo Alice  
-Sii se pasaron - Dije  
-Sii ! - Dijo Rose  
-Rose,Rose,Rose mi tontita Rose -Me burle-Te dije que se iban a vengar  
-MMmmmmmm :evil: :evil: Callate -Me grito  
-Ya tranquila - Dijo Esme  
-Mama mi ropa :cry: :cry: :cry:  
-Lose hija pero a ti no mas ?  
-No lo se :cry: :cry:  
-Aver vayan chicas a sus cuartos si an echo algo los chicos - Dijo Esme  
-Ok- Dijimos yo y Rose

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh - Grito Rose  
-Que paso ? - Le dije  
-Botaron mi maqillajeee :cry: :evil: :cry: :evil: :cry:  
-Ohhh :o  
-A ti no te isieron nada ? -Me pregunto Esme  
-No lose

Fui y mi estante de libros estaba roto .. MIS LIBROSSS!!!!

-Miss librosssssssssss!!!!!!!!!! -Grite  
-Ohhhhhh .. Tus Libross Bella - Me dijo Alice

Lo malo de ser vampira esqe no podiamos llorar!!!

CONTINUARA


	4. La Fiesta de Piyamas Bromas Parte Final

Alice Pov:

-Chicos-Grito Esme

Todos vinieron con cara de inocentes

-Ustedes hicieron esto ? - Dijo Bella  
-No -Dijo Emmett  
-Si Emmett no mientas-Dijo Jasper  
-Porque?-Dijo Rose  
-Porque ustedes malograron nuestro cuarto  
-Y ustedes!!?!! nos tiraron pintura! - Dijo Alice  
-Ah pero... no..pero...ah..pero..no...-Dijo Emmett  
-Disculpense - Dijo Carlisle  
-Disculpa Emmett , Jasper , Edward- Dijimos todas  
-Perdon Bella , Rose , Alice - Dijeron los chicos  
-Ok :D Bueno manana nos vamos de campamentoo !! - Dijo Esme  
-Queee???!!!!! - Dijimos todos


	5. El Campamento Alice Se vuelve Loca

Capitulo 2 : Alice se vuelve Loca. El campamento Parte 1 :

Bella Pov:  
-Que?!?! - Dijimos todos  
-Sip Bueno Mientras ustedes se hacian estas cosas de las bromas Carlisle y yo planificamos todo  
-Pero como si as estado aqui todo el tiempo -Dije  
-Nop No todo el tiempo  
- :shock:  
-Ahh y donde acamparemos -Pregunto Alice  
-A en el bosque de al frente  
-Ahh y cuantas carpas vamos a tener?- Pregunto Rose  
-Pues las chicas duermen en una carpa y los chicos en otra o quieren dormir con parejas?-Dijo Carlisle  
-No,No importa -Dijo Rose  
-Pues nos vamos a las 8am asi que alistense !  
-Ok  
Alice Pov:  
-Bella donde vas ? -pregunte  
-Ah a darle el desayuno a Nessie  
- Te acompano  
-Ok

Bella saco del congelador un vaso de sangre.

-Esperame aqui un momento ok ?  
- Ok Bells

-Bebeme  
-Que quien dijo eso?  
-La sangre  
-Que? No estoy Locaa  
-Bebebeme  
-Noooo!  
-Bebemeee  
-No!!

-A quien le dises no ? Alice - Vino Bella  
-A la sangre  
-Que?  
-Esa sangre esta maldita  
-Que pasa Alice que tienes?  
-Esa sangre me ablo :shock:  
-Que pasa Alice tienes fiebre ?? -Pregunto Bella  
-N-no La sangre me abblo-Y tire el vaso al suelo  
-Alice quee??  
-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh la sangre ablaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Grite y me fui corriendo


	6. El Campamento La Broma

Bella Pov:  
-Alicee!!-Grite  
Pero Alice ya se habia ido  
-Jaajajajajaajajajajajaja-Alguien Riio....Emmmet??  
-Quien esta ahi ? -Dije  
-Yo !-Dijo Jasper..  
-Y yo-Salio Emmett detras de la puerta  
-Que paso?!  
-Esque mira grabamos en un caset una conversasion y le pusimos Play cuando Alice vino-Dijo Emmett  
-Osea fueron ustedes lo de la sangre  
-Siii! jaajajaja -Dijo Jasper  
-Oigan casi le da a Alice un paro cardiaco y ustedes feliz de la eternidad ? - Dije  
-Emm sip -Dijo Emmett  
-Hayy chauu - Y me fui con otro vaso de sangre para Nessie

Emmmett Pov:  
-Buena broma ! :mrgreen: :mrgreen: -Dijo Jasper  
-Sii ! - Dije  
-Emm Hola chicos no tienen nada que decirme-Vino Alice  
-Emm no -Dijimoss yo y Jasper  
-Ah si pues yo si - En eso nos agarro de los pelos!!  
Esta duende si tenia fuersa


	7. El Campamento El Mechon de Pelo

Alice Pov:

Los iba a matarr el susto que me dieron  
-Porque lo isieron - Grite  
-Porque estabamos aburridos - Dijo Emmett  
-Ehh Sii estabamos aburridos-Dijo Jasper  
-Los matooooooo-Y le arranque un mechon a Emmett  
-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Grito  
-Ops :shock: :? - Dije  
-Alice que le as echo ?  
-Nose le agarre un mechon  
-Alice Te mato duende -Me dijo Emmett

Y me fui corriendo

-Bella ,Bella  
-Que Alice  
-Me van a matarr  
-Quien Alice que pasa  
-Esque mira yo yo.. le arranque un mechon de pelo a Emmett  
-Que tu queee....!  
-Esque esque me tienes que ayudar  
-Que ago?  
-Ehh nose nose ayudame .. aa ai vienen me escondo en tu closett chauu diles que no pase por aqi  
-Que Alice . yoo...  
-Hola Bella  
-Hola Emmett  
-As visto a un duende blanco de estatura 1.50 pelo negro y es saka pelos por aki ..??  
-No? Quien de que me ablas?  
-Aii sabes perfectamente de quien ablo : Alice  
-Ahhh no ella se fue a cazar  
-Ah si ??  
-Sip  
Pero Alice tubo que estornudar  
-Quien esta alli ? - Me pregunto  
-Ahh ehh Mi peluche  
-Un peluche que habla .. te molesta si lo veo?-No espero mi respuesta y se fue  
-Con que tu no ? - Dijo sakando a Alice  
-Te puedo explicar  
-Puedes explicar esto ? - Dijo senalando un agujero en su cabesa  
-Ahhh si pues mira nos llama Carlisle Chau


	8. El Campamento El Cuco

Capitulo 2 : El campamento Parte 2  
Alice Pov:  
-Carlisle!!  
-Que pasa Alice ?  
- Me va a matarrr :cry: :cry: -Dije  
-Quien te va a matar Alice?  
-Emmett  
-Ahhh no te va a matar! Que paso?  
-Le arranque un mechon de pelo :cry:  
- :shock: Te va a matar  
-Papaaaa!!! - Dije golpeandole el pecho  
-Ayy hija solo era una broma  
-Alice!! Donde estas? - Dijo Emmett  
-Papaaa  
-Tranquila no te va a matar

-Papa esta ahi Alice :evil:  
-Hijo qe paso  
-Alice me quito un mechon de pelo  
-Hayy Hijo  
-Papa  
-Pidele disculpas Alice  
-Porque?! Si el mee hiso una broma  
-Ya! Los dos pidanse perdon  
-Perdon Emmett :|  
-Perdon Duende  
-Papa!!  
-Emmett-Dijo Carlisle  
-Alice? Contenta! Alice  
-Si ! :mrgreen: :lol:  
-Chicos Alistaron sus maletas ya saben iremos al bosque  
-Ah lo abia olvidado papa  
-Yo igual  
-Ok vayan

Jasper Pov:  
Emmett vino corriendo  
-Que pasa?  
-Tengo que alistar mis cosas  
-Ahh yo las estoi alistando xD  
-Tu..Yo no  
-Ya ya jasper  
-Ayy nooo Jasper  
-Si? Que pasa?  
-Eesqe nose cual peluche llevar el de Bambi o el de Nemo  
-Quee???  
-No conoces a Bambi..Es el cervatillo y Nemo es un pes  
-Si conosco solo que ...!Estas pensando que peluche llevar!  
-Emmm si :P :P :mrgreen:  
-Hayy Emmett mira concentrate en tu ropa!  
-Ya,Ya entendi

Edward Pov:

Vino Bella con Nessie en brasos  
Para que alistaba una maleta?  
-Para que haces eso Bella?  
-Emm para irme al bosque  
-Tu sola??!!  
-Noo hayy vamos a acer el viaje al bosque no te acuerdas?  
Hay no lo habia olvidado!  
-Ahhhh siii ya me acorde  
-Alista tu maleta  
-Ya ,Ya.

Esme Pov:  
-Chicosssssssssss ya vamonos - Dije  
No habia nesesidad de gritar mucho ya que podian oirme  
-Yaaa-Dijeron  
-Esme y las carpas-Dijo Jasper  
-Aahh en el carro suban con sus maletas  
-Ya - Y todos subieron al carro

EN EL BOSQUEE......

-Ya chicos .. ustedes en esta carpa...chicas ustedes en esta carpa - Dije  
-Ya Esme

Rose Pov:

-A que no es divertido en esta Carpa..Podriamos hacer otra piyamada ! - Dijo Alice  
-Alice..Nolosee :| -Dijo Bella como siempre  
-Porfaaaa - Dijo Alice Poniendo su cara de perrito en una tormenta  
-Ya , ya  
-Yeeee!! :D :D :D -Dijo Saltando-Y tu Rose?  
-Ya Da igual  
-Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :P :lol: :D  
-Bueno hay qu salir a casar?-Dijo Esme  
-Ya

AL ANOCHECER.....

-Mmmm chicas creen que los chicos traman algo? -Pregunto como siempre Bella  
-Bella , Que no!! - Dije  
-Ya solo preguntaba Rose - Dijo :x  
-Que hacemos?-Dijo Alice  
-Jugamos .. Twister? - Dijo Esme  
-Ya!

Emmett Pov:  
-Emmett pero que rayos haces en la capa tapado hasta la cabesa con tus sabanas -Dijo Jasper  
-Esque..tengo...miedo  
-De qee!???!!?!!  
-Del Cuco ..  
-Quee??! estas loco Emmett no existe el cuco  
-Si lo vi en la television  
-Hayy Emmett eso es mentira  
-Mmmm y como lo veo  
-Hayy por Dios Emmett e CIENCIA FICCION  
-Mmm pero..  
-Pero nada ahora Emmett Lo podrias matar si existiera.  
-Ajaa!! Con qe existee!!?!!  
-Ayyy Emmett Crece Maduraaaaaaaaaaaaa Para los A;os de vampiro que tienes .... Pareces un bebe  
-Mmmm Jajajaaja . Gracias Militar de Pacotilla.  
-Ayy Aunqqesea no soi Bipolar como otros  
-Que me metes en su estupida conversasion ! - Dijo Edward  
-Yo no te medi -Me defendi  
-Eh yo ablaba ... de..este...Carlisle  
-Ahh si carlisle es bipolar -Dijo Edward  
Pero que bobba eres Edward esta ablando de tiii -Pense  
-Callate Emmett yo no le tengo miedo Al Cuco


	9. El Campamento Lagartijas,Aceitunas y Mas

-Vess si existe el cuco Jasper me mentiste  
-Ayyy Edward qieres dejar de decir Cuco en frente de el  
-Cuco , cuco ,cuco el cuco te va a comer  
-Ayyyyy Jasperr  
-Edward pareces un infantil  
-Si soy un infantil pero no tengo un agujero en la cabesa jajajaaajajajaa  
- Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa Jasper dile que se detengaaa  
-Edwarddd  
-Ya ya aii mirenn una lagartijaaa,Es el Cuco reencarnado que viene a comer a Emmett Uuuuuuuuuuuuu  
-Edwarddd-Dijo Jasper  
-Yaa pero que bonita lagartija no ??? -Dije  
-Sii si muy bonita..pero que tal si.............-Dijo Jasper  
-Que? que cosa? -Dije  
-Que tal si lo ponemos en la carpa de las chicas  
-Sii!! - Dije  
-Ya vamos..Edward vienes?-Dije-Si.. si el cuco te come lo mato ya?  
-Edward - le dijo Jasper  
-Ayy yaa ya

Fuimos a la carpa de las chicas le isimos un huequito y metimos la lagartija alli jajaja lo que les esperaba

Alice Pov:  
-Chi-chi-chicas!!! Me estoi volviendo locaaa porque veo una lagartija entre los calsones de Rose!-Grite  
-Que mis calsoness!!-Grito Rose  
-Si Rose  
-Aver donde estaa

Cuando la encontro le comenso a dar sapatasos con su tacon

-No Rose es un ser viviente - Grito Esme  
-Si un ser viviente y proximamente un ser muertoo Malditoinfeccto mis calsonessss  
-Rose ya solo es una lagartija deja que la boto  
-Ya ya ...  
-Y Esme la boto fuera de la carpa  
-Donde abra entrado esa cucaracha orrenda - Dijo Rose  
-Es una lagartija y Nose - Dijo Bella  
-Mmmm ya se...Chicos...-Dijo Alice  
-Pero no que tu veias lo que iba a pasar siqica  
-No, estoi distraida senorita perfectaa  
-Pues no te distraigas siqica de pacotilla  
-Como me as llamado Rubia al Pomo  
-Ya , ya no peleen -Dijo Esme  
-Como nos vengamos ...  
-Miren no m llamen chismosa pero escuche la conversasion de los chicos - Dijo Bella  
-Ya y ??  
-A Emmett le asusta el cucoo  
-Jajajajajaja - Reimos todas  
-Ay que aser todo para qe crea que somos el cuco  
-Y los demas?? Que ellos tambien lo isieron  
-Si pero que podemos aser con Jasper-Dijo Rose  
-Mmm ya fue nos desquitaremos con Emmett-Dijo Alice  
-Pobre Emmett - Dijo Bella

Emmett Pov:  
-E-e-escuchas-t-te eso Jasper-Dije  
-Que?  
-Eso esa cosa entre los arboles  
-Ayyy Pareces un nino de 5 a;os anda duermete  
-No puedo dormir Einstein  
-Gracias Cerebro de aceituna  
-Oyeee La aceituna es fea  
-No es rica  
-No  
-Si  
-Callense !! - Nos grito Edward  
-Si parecen inmaduros-Le apoyo Carlisle  
-Esque La aceituna es fea  
-Rica  
-Fea  
-Rica  
-Fea fea fea fea fea fea fea fea...

1 minuto despues

....fea fea fea fea

-Yaa ya entendimos que es fea ahora cayate cerebro de... choclo  
-El choclo es feo  
-Rico  
-Feo  
-Callense tontos - Dijo Edward  
-Callate tu bipolar eres tan bipolar que que debes ser un oso polar! -Dije  
- --" No da Gracia tonto -Dijo Jasper  
-Si  
-No  
-Si  
-No  
-Callate  
-Callate tu y si me disculpas voi al supermercado-Dijo Jasper  
-Para que?!! -pregunte  
-Para comprarte Shampoo para el crecimiento del pelo ese hueco se ve espantoso  
-Tu pareces..Pareces un loco en una foto de Luna Nueva ... desqisiado..eqisofrenico parecess tonto-Dije  
-Quee?!! Tontoooo me la vas a pagar - Y se me abalanso ensima  
-Ahhhh qitemenlo ahhh mamiiii me come un monstro feooooooooooooooo  
-Callate cabesa con hueco  
-Tu callate Loco eqisofrenico  
-Callate  
-No  
-Si  
-No  
-Si...  
30 minutos despues.....  
-Si  
-No  
-Si  
-No

Carlisle Pov:  
-Ayyy ninos inmaduros callense - dije  
-No  
-Si  
-No  
-Edward ayudame!-Le roge  
-No  
-Si  
-No  
-Si


	10. El Campamento La Pelea :

Bella Pov:  
-Se escuchan si y nos que estaran asiendo - Dije  
-No lose ay que espiar  
-Ya

Estaban discutiendo!  
-Si  
-No  
-Si  
-No  
-Si  
-Callenseeeeee!! Me tienen Locaa inmadurosss mocososss !!! -Grito Rose  
-Rose me dijiste inmaduro mocoso - Dijo Emmett  
-No osito .. pero a los demas si!!  
-Oye mira loqita tu osito tenia miedo del cuco !  
-Y?? aunqesea no sali fea en la foto de Luna Nueva  
-Ayyy cayense que se cayen que me desesperann-Dijo Emmett  
-Tu te crees qiqo tonto?? Si por lo muelon y lo feo! -Dijo Jasper  
-Jasper pense que eramos ermanos  
-Y los somos ..ADOPTADOSSS  
-Mmmmmm Roseee es malo conmigo Pegale  
-Mmmm  
-Pegale Snoobsi Boo  
-Quee! ya te crees esa bola verde con patas con un ojo de Monsters Inc?? Solo falta que ella te diga cuchurruminn! -Dijo Alice  
-Callate duenda de los 7 enanos!!...Estas segura que no pertenecees alli?!! -Dijo Emmett  
-Callate Nino que le falta pelo en la cabesa y es un tonto qe ve dibujos de ninos  
-Mmmmmmmmm mala  
-Ya CUCHURRUMINNNNNNNN - Grito Rose En la cara de Jasper  
-Oye ya tontita-Dijo Jasper  
-Tontita tu noviaa  
-Erees una fea y te crees la Barbie si eres Barbie pero Barbie Amorfa  
-Eso no tiene gracia  
-Si pero tu cara es un payaso  
-Aunqesea no una tonta que dise nose alice nose y me llega  
Quien yo?!! Porque me metio Rosalie  
-Yo??-Dije  
-Quee quien eres?? La reina de Espana??Claro tu pues!  
-Porque yo oye-Dije  
-Porque siii

**Y asi Los Cullen continuaron discutieron .....**


	11. El CampamentoEl Cuco le habla a Emmett

Esme Pov:

-Chicosss ya es de manana -Dijo Carlisle  
-Que te paso Emmmett-Dijo Jasper  
(Emmett Estaba con la sabana asta la nariz y los ojos saliendose como platos mirando a los lados a la isqierda,derecha,isqierda,derecha.)  
-Esque..Es-q-uee...El Cuco En la noche me llamo  
-Que tienes Emmmett  
-De verdad cuando ustedes se fuero a casar .el vino

--------------Inicio de FlashBackk---------------  
-Emmettt  
-Quien eres?  
-Soi yyo el Cucooooooo  
-Que-qu-e qieres de mi!  
-Nada .. Quiero..Solamente comert-ee  
-Nooo quien eres ?  
-El cuco m...jejejeje nada nada pero qisieras decirme como qieres ser cocinado con sal o com pimienta .. aseituna talves?  
-Ahh noo qerido amigo la aceituna va a malograr mi sabor...pero que estoy ablandooo  
(Nota: Jasper ,Carlisle y Edward fueron a casarr Emmett estaba solo )  
-Jejeejje querido amigoo..buenoooo me voiiii te estare esperandoo a qee estesss distraidooo recuerdaa...muajjajaajja  
----------------Fin del FlashBackk--------------------  
-Siii de verdad  
-Ay Emmett  
De pronto las chicas vinieron  
-Emmett eso te pasa por aser creer qe estaba loca con la sangre - Dijo Alice  
-Que que que!-Dije  
-Siii yo fui el cuco y claro cambie mi vosss jajaja te la creiste tontolon -Dijo Alice  
-Peroo..  
-Jaajajjajajaja-Se burlaron todos  
Buaaaaa El Cuco era mentira...

CONTINUARA...


	12. La FeriaEmmett se marea

Alice Pov:  
-Vamos Emmett solo era una broma-Le dije  
-Si pero me asustaste  
-Tu igual con lo de la sangre

- Emmett porque le tenias miedo al cuco ?-Pregunto Bella  
-Porque en la Television salio que comia a la gente  
-Ayyy esi es mentiraa!  
-No  
-Si  
-No  
-Callense-Estaba aburrida para qe me aburrieran mas  
-Mmmm ya tu tambien callate  
-Ya no peleen - Dijo Carlisle  
-Adivinen que chicos? - Dijo Esme  
-Que cosa ? -Pregunto Rose viniendo de la carpa  
-Que nos vamos al parque de diversiones - Dijo Esme  
-Que?!?! No vamos a ir a la casa? - Dijo Rose  
-Si pero en la tarde iremos al parque de diversiones  
-Ahhh-Dije  
-Si y por eso es mejor que alisten sus cosas para irnos a la casa !-Dijo  
-Ya Esme

EN LA CASA................

Emmett Pov:  
1 Hora solo falta 1 hora una pequena hora una insignificante hora.. pero no aguantaba mas queria ir al parque de diversiones!  
-Esme cuanto falta para que salgamos - Dije  
-Ayyy me as preguntado eso 20 veces ! falta 1 hora Emmett  
-Mmmmm Ya ya

En El Carro..............

Rose Pov:  
-Vamos a la feria lero lero la al gusanito yo me subire lero lero la - Cantaba Emmett  
-Emmett qisieras callarte -Dijo Jasper  
-No!!  
-Si!!  
-No!!  
Ayy nooo estan a empesando a tener problemas con lo de nos y los sis !!

-Llegamos - Dijo Carlisle  
Adivinen qien se bajo primero del auto ... Si...Emmett  
-Yo qiero entrar al gusanitoo!!-Gritaba  
-Yaa vas a entrar al gusanito-Dije

En el Gusanito.......

-Rosee me qiero bajarrr!!-Me dijo Emmett  
-Quee?!?! pero recien estamos adentro  
-Esque no tengo miedo  
-Ayy Emmett tienes miedo de una monta;a Rusa?  
-Si :s  
-Ayy tranquiloo

Despues del Gusanito ....  
Todos nos esperaban ...  
-Hola Emmett como te fue? -Dijo Bella  
-No muy bien  
-Porque?-Dijo  
-Si podria vomitar vomitaria en este instante  
-Emmett tu te querias subir  
bueno mira...Las Tazitas!! Me qiero subir a las tasas!

Todos se subieron a las tasas

-Rose?-Me pregunto  
-Si?  
-Creo que fue mala idea subir a las tasas  
-Porque?  
-Porque no me acordaba que daban vueltas y vueltas y vueltas ..  
En eso comenso el juego y el Pobre Emmett estaba Verde!

Termino el juego y Emmett caminaba mal..Ayy ni Nessiee se comportaba asi !  
-Emmett para que te subes? -Pregunto Edward  
-Esque..Esque.. No sabia que daba vueltas  
-Mmmmm !  
-Adonde vamos ? - Dije  
-Nose , un lugar donde Emmett no se maree .. Nosee creo que....NINGUNOO!.-Dijo Alice  
-Ayy vamos donde las sillas voladoras -Dijo Jasper  
-No estas loco Va a ser peor!  
-Ayyyy no es mi culpa que se maree por todo  
-Me puedes comprar un algodon de asucar -Me pregunto  
-Emmett sabes que no puedes comer nada! de nada!!  
-Esque extrano el algodon de asucar  
-Mmm pero ahora te va a saber orrible el algodon!


	13. Dindon El perrito de Emmett

Jasper Pov:  
-Jasper ? -Pregunto Emmett  
-Si?  
-Estoy aburrido .. vamos al centro comercial ?  
-Emmett......Ya,yaa  
-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
-Vamos

EN el centro Comercial

-Te parece si vamos a la tienda de mascotas...solo para ver ya?- Dijo  
-Ya ya  
-Mira que bonito ese chichuahua  
-No lo se es muy chikito mejor el pastor aleman  
-No muy grande...qiero un Shih-Tzu  
-Quee??!!! Era solo para ver  
-Esque mira su carita  
-Emmett !!!!  
-Porfavorporfavorporfavorporfavorporfavorporfavorrr!  
-Ya !!!!  
-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

En la Casa....  
-Emmett Carlisle se va a enojar  
-No importa  
-Hola chicos que es eso .. una jaula?-dijo Carlisle  
-No . es es un peluche adentro viene un peluche  
-A si ?  
-Si ya sabes Como Es Emmett  
-Si lo se

En la Noche  
-Emmett !! que voi a aser con tu perro pulgoso  
-No le llames asi se llama Dindon  
-Que!!?!?!?  
-Si le puse nombre  
-Te as vuelto loco..!! Ayy ya mira ponlo en ese cajon  
-Se va a ahogar  
-Metelo que viene Carlisle!  
-Ya,ya  
-Chicos?  
-Si??  
-Se les cayo esto-En las manos tenia el maldito collar del perro  
-Ahh esque Jasper se lo compro-Dijo Emmett  
Que yo que?!?!?!?!!?!!?!  
-De verdad Jasper?  
-Si mira es la nueva moda usar collares de perros  
-Ahhh no lo sabia bueno ya me voi  
-Chau  
-Emmett!!! Crees qu soi un perro?!!?!  
-Esque no lo iba a traicionar  
-Es un perro  
-Ya ya

Despues de ver el Partido subimos al cuarto y Emmett fue con una bolsita de Comida de perro  
-Dindon?!!-Dijo Emmett  
-Dindoonnn!!  
-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Grito Alguien ...Esme??  
-Saquenme este perrooo!!!!!!!  
-Oh oh -Dijo Emmett  
-Estamos fritoss

Esme Pov:  
Estaba con un perro en mi cara!!! En eso vinieron los chicos  
-Eh Hola Esme al parecer conociste a Dindon -Dijo Jasper  
-Que quien?  
-Dindon mi perrito -Dijo Emmett  
-No sabes lo mal que me a echo pasar tu perro  
----------------Inicio de FlashBack--------------------------  
El perro se subio a la cama  
-Carlisle ??  
El perro le mordio el pelo a Esme  
-Que!!  
El perro le sigui mordiendo  
-Quitenme este perrooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!  
------------Fin Del FlashBack---------------------------------  
-Que paso?-Dijo Carlisle viniendo  
-Esque tus hijos trajeron un perro Shih -Tzu  
-Que que ??  
-Si Se llama dindin  
-Noooo Dindon-Dijo Emmett  
-Si lo que sea Emmett  
-Emmett devuelve ese perro a la veterinaria!!  
-No  
-Si  
-No  
-Ya callense!!  
-Esque no pueden aser eso!!  
-Emmett ese perro no no lo compamos nosotros  
-Ay mama yo le limpio sus necesidades  
-Y ablando de Nesesidades - Dijo Jasper  
Que???.......................El perro se orino en mi cama!!!!!!!!  
-Emmett !!! Ya quedate con el perro pero lo vacunas orita vas a la veterinaria lo banas y cambias mi sabanass!!-Dije  
-Si mama

CONTINUARA.............


	14. Conociendo a Dindong

Alice Pov:

-Sabes Emmett.....-Me quede en estado de shock a ver esa cosa peluda  
-Que? Que cosa ... Ahh se llama Dindog es un Shih-Tzu  
- Para que...... Quee eee Emmmeetttttt como se te ocurre traer un perro!  
-Esque... Es lindo  
- Y si le tomas la sangre?!?!?!  
- Ayyy pero nose yo estoi en control..pero tu Noviesito es el mas devil  
- Mmmmm Emmett sabes lo que es la responsabilidad de tener un perro en tu casa?!?!!?!  
-Si pero....  
-Pero que?!?!  
-Yo me voi a encargar de eso  
-Ya pero as que esa bola de pelos no entre a mi cuarto y deje sus pelos en mi cuarto entendido?  
-Si

Emmett Pov:

En el patio ..........  
-Hola Emmmett -Me saludo Bella  
-Hola te presento a Dindong  
-Ahhh que lindo  
-Sii Se lo puedo presentar a Nessie?  
-Seguro que no muerde?  
-Si  
-Que bonito perro!-Dijo Renesmee  
-Si bonito no?  
-Si  
-Ajjjjjj-Dijo Edward-Acaso es el primo de Jacob?  
-No Edward no lo insultes es un perrito no un lobo -Dijo Jasper  
-Oigan-Dijo Nesie

Ya era ora de dormir para mi perrito Dindong  
-Duerme perrito -Dije  
Lo estaba acariciando pero viene Jasper acercandose y Dindong se le abalanso encima  
-Maldito perro-Dijo Llevando su puno asta la karita de Dindong  
-No!!-Le dije detendiendo su mano  
-Ese perro me a mordidooooo  
-Peroo no es su culpa pelucon  
-Ahhh todavia no te crece el orrendo agujero de la cabesa  
-Ya arreglaron la foto de Luna Nueva?  
-Chau

Edward Pov:  
Como estaba aburrido quise espiar las mentes de los demas  
Sus pensamientos de la mayoria eran tontos especialmente el de Emmett  
_  
Lero Lero Perrito Dindong Duermete Duermete que el Cuco Vendra Lero Lero Peerrito Dindong_ Pensaba Emmett ya no le tiene miedo al Cuco?? xD  
_Ese perro nesesita mas estilo unos ganchos o unos listones rosa podria ayudarlo_Pensaba Alice  
_Maldito Perro pulgosoo te matarePensaba Jasper _

Todos los pensamientos eran tontos ....

CONTINUARA............


	15. Dindong va a Alice's Boutique

Capitulo 6 : Dindong va a la Peluqueria de Alice

Alice Pov:  
-Emmett , Emmetsito,Emmito  
-Que Alice  
-Mira te molestaria si cuido de tu lindo lindo hermoso Dindong?  
-No Gracias justo iba a cazar  
-Ya gracias  
-------------------En el cuarto de Alice---------------  
-Hola Perrito .. Nesesitas arreglos .. yo te los dare  
-Aver primero te ba;amos ..(Alice ba;o al perrito con Shampoo rosa y el perro quedo rosa ) ..que lindo cortamos el pelito...(Alice corto el pelo de las piernas de Dindong y dejo una bolita en su pata y en su cola tambien) Ahora los listones ^^ (Alice puso listones de rosado ) En pocas palabras el perro Shih-Tzu parecia un poodle hembra .

-Alice ya vine - Grito Emmett  
-Ya Emmett le hice algo lindo a Dindonga  
-Dindonga? Es Dindong Macho!!  
-Ahh  
Emmett subio y......  
- Alice que le hiciste no es un Poodle !!!  
-Si pero no tenia estilo  
-Rosa? Rosa!! Es macho  
-No lo sabia me lo huvieras dicho  
-Alicee!! que le as echoo!!  
-Ayyy solo le hice unos peque;os retoques no es para tanto asi que di gracias  
-Gracias .. Gracias por hacerlo Geii !!!  
-De nada .. Chau Dindongaa - Y me fui a la sala

CONTINUARA............


	16. LinlinEl Hamster? o La Hamster?

Capitulo 7 : Lilin El Hamster o La Hamstar?!?!?!  
Bella Pov:  
Emmett le gritaba a Alice por toda la casa .. Yo tambien estaria molesta si tendria una mascota macho y me la ponen Hembra y de otra Rasa .. Pobre..Pobre Dindong o quiero desir Dindoga ..  
-Alicee ponlo otra ves Shih-Tzu o te demando !  
-Ay no seas tonto  
-No lo soy mira mira a Dindong  
-En primer lugar callate. En segundo ella se llama ........!Dindonga!!....  
-Pero es macho!  
-Hembra  
-Macho  
-Hembra , hembra , hembra,hembra,hembra punto final.  
-Macho  
-Hembra

30 minutos despues.................  
-Macho  
-Hembra  
-Macho-Dijo Emmett  
-Macho-Dijo Alice  
-Hembra-Dijo Emmett  
-Jaaa!! ves que es hembra adios  
-Carlisleee!! Convirtio a Dindong a Dindonga  
-Ayy para que le prestas el perro  
-Papa me puedo comprar un hamster  
-Alice..Nolosee...  
-Porfavor..A el lo dejaste tener esa perrita  
-Perro-Dijo Emmett  
-Alice..Ya Alice  
-Ehhhhh Vamos Bella  
-Ya - Dije

EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL.........

-Vamos ahi esta la veterinaria-Dije  
-Ya  
-Se;or hay hamsters?-Pregunto Alice  
-Si aqui vengan  
Habia una vitrina solo con 3 hamsters  
-Ya deme una hembra  
-No hay solo hay machos  
-MMmm ya da igual damelo

EN LA CASA.................

Alice Pov:  
Yo queria una hembra Da igual voi a aserlo hembra Yee

CONTINUARA........


	17. Dindonga y Linlin La misma Pesadilla

Alice Pov:  
Llame a Bella para que me ayudara a hacerlo hembra  
-Alice estas segura?-Dijo Bella  
-Si Bella ahora pasame el shampoo rosa  
1 minuto despues

(El hamster estaba rosa con lasos chiquitos y un collarsito chiquito )

-Que es eso -Dijo Bella  
-Es estilo La llamare Linlin  
-Que bonito nombre  
-Sip Bonita no ?  
-Pero parece .. Nose..Pobre Hamster  
-Nada que pobre el no queria ser macho era una hembra por dentro  
-Alice acaso te comunicas con los animales?  
-No pero se nota  
-Ho.... -Rose se quedo en estado de shock  
-Que pasa?  
-No era un macho?  
-Si Alice lo cambio a hembra  
-Que orribleee el Hamster es gei como Dindongaaa ahhhhhhh

De ahi fui a traer su comida de Linlin pero su jaula estaba abierta....EMMETT!  
-Linlinnn donde estas??-Preguntaba pero nada  
-Linlin se fue - Dijo Emmet  
-Tu! le abriste la jaula  
-Sip yo lo hice de vengansa por lo de Dindong  
-Ayudame a buscarlo  
-No chau

1 hora despues.........

-Linlinn!! Donde estas??!! Linlinn  
-Ahhh maldito Hamsterr!!!-Grito Rose  
Corri y Rose se movia como loca  
-Que te pasa? -Le pregunte  
-Tu hamster se me metio en la ropaaa quitamelo quitameloooo  
-Ya ya ...

CONTINUARA......


	18. Dindonga y LinlinLa misma pesadilla 2

Continuacion del Capitulo : Dindonga y Linlin : La misma Pesadilla  
Jasper Pov:  
Como rayos lo mato al maldito perro ... Mmmmm  
-Jasper quieres cuidar a Dindong?  
-Claro encantado Emmett tu sabes que lo quiero matar mucho y qe..  
-Que tu que?!?!  
-No que lo quiero mucho y que es el perro mas maldito del mundo y que...  
-Que!!?!?!?!?!!!!!  
-No que lo quiero mucho y que es el perro mas maravilloso del mundo y es lindo .  
-Ya Te lo dejo cuidalo ...  
-Ok  
Cuando estabamos solos.................. El perro y yo ........  
-Tu perrucho flacuchento .. que are contigo ..  
... me as mordido ... nunca te lo perdonare..perrucho geii ...... orrendo estas.....Cuando lo ina a matarr...  
-Ahhh quitenme este perrooo mi manooooo.......  
-Que pasa Jasper!  
-Alice alice!! me muerde la manooo  
-Que le ibas a aser?  
-Lo iba a matar  
-Queee!  
-Lo iba a cuidar Alicee..

CONTINUARA.........


	19. Plan de Matanza contra Dindong

Jasper Pov:  
Cuando Emmett vaya a casar alli lo mato  
-Jasper que haces ? A quien mataras?-Dijo Alice  
-Ahh ehh lo dije en voz alta?  
-Si Jasper ahora dime a quien vas a matar ?  
-Al tiempo!  
-Al tiempo?  
-Si porque asi voy perdiendo tiempo  
-Que raro personas quieren que el tiempo no pase y tu lo quieres matar jajaja bueno chau  
-Chau Alice...-Ahora si en que iba ?? Ahhh si iba en mi plan contra la matansa a Dindong ese perro me las va a pagar me a ara;ado :(:( Bueno en que iba .. Ah si....


	20. Cuidando a Linlin

Rose Pov:  
Ayy ahora Alice quiere que cuide a su rata fea ... bueno que mas da...  
-Rata..estoy aburrida...Rataaa estoy muy aburrida viendo esos hermosos ojos que tienes...que yo dije esoo!!!! ...Devo estar loca no me puedo enamorar de una rata .... Eres linda rata...........Me enamore de una rata!!!!!! ... ....  
-Que pasa Rose - Dijo Bella  
-No le digas a nadie.. pero me enamore de una rata  
-Que tu quee!!!!!!!!-Grito  
-Callate los demas escuchannn  
-Ahhhh y de Linlin??  
-Siii... Pero no soi nada ehh porque Linlin era un macho y ahora Alice lo puso hembra :S No es mi culpa xD  
-Ahhh ya no quieres a Emmmett ?  
-Siii .. Si lo qieroo  
-Te enamoraste de una rata...Umm algo Logico  
-Bueno es hamster no ?  
-Algo asi pero mas rata  
-Si tienes rason .. jaaja bueno chau  
-Chau Bella  
-Chau


	21. Vamos a Disfrazarnos!

Capitulo 12 : Vamos a disfrasarnos!

Alice Pov:  
-Bella Bella de que te vas a disfrasar?  
-Como?  
-La fiesta lo olvidaste?  
-Ahhh si la fiesta  
-Sipp .. Emmett va a traer los disfraces  
-Ahhh yo me disfraso de cualquier cosa  
-Ya!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ya vinee-Dijo Emmett  
-Emmett aver mi disfras?!  
-Toma  
Me dio un disfras de duende  
-Que rayos es esto!

CONTINUARA........

**Holaass Espero que les haya gustadoo…Saludoosss..Dejen Review .. **


	22. Alice de Duende Emmett de que ?

Alice Pov:  
-Que que cosa?-Dijo Emmett  
-Me vas a decir ahora pero ya!!!  
-Que cosa?  
-Porque me compraste un disfraz de duende?  
-Eres la indicada en ese disfras  
-Emmett devuelve ese tonto disfras ahora mismo  
-No!  
-Sii y aslo ahora  
-No hay modo  
-Pero que se supone quee me lo tengo que poner?

Emmett Pov:  
-Asi que duendecilla andate cambiandote  
-Sabes Emmett si tuviera oportunidad te arrancaria otro mechon  
-Aslo y veras Alice  
-Mmmm mejor cuando estes distraido  
-Ya blablabla duende  
-Ya .. me voi a tener que poner eso no ?  
-Exacto  
-Mmmm que mas da y de que te disfrasaras tu  
-Emmm de Peter Pan


	23. Que disfrazes mas tontos!

Emmett Pov:

-Vamos Chicoss No importa el hecho que sean unos personajes tontos no importa  
-Gracias Emmett  
-Esque mira No importa ...... o si ??  
-Nooo importa!!!.....No!!! Importa que sea el AsmeReir de Todos!?!?!?! No!! Importaa  
-Tranquila Rose  
-Callate Jasper aunquesea no tienes que ir disfrasado de una naranja gigante  
-Yo voy disfrazado de Perroo!!! Es un horror  
-Siii yo soy un Yeti  
-Hayyy Edwardd ser un Yeti es mejor que un duende  
-Noo un duende es mejor que una oveja Alice  
-Bellaa un duende es orriblee  
-Tambien la oveja  
-Da igual ......No le devimos de encargar nuestros trajess al inmaduro de Emmett  
-No soy Inmmaduro Alice!!


	24. La Fiesta de Disfrazes, MuereAlguien

Capitulo 15 : La fiesta de Disfrazes , Alguien muere

Emmett Pov:  
-Bueno vamos ya que llegaremos tarde - Dijo Alice  
El traje de Alice hacia reir porque llevaba puesto unos zapatos verdes con punta y cascabeles , tambien su gorro verde como el de papa noel ( Pero verde) y al filo un cascabel y tenia lo demas verdes y unas pantis de rojo y verde .  
-Jajaajajaa Aliceee Me as echo reir -Dije  
-Ja ja no?¿?¿? - Dijo  
-Jasperr.. Rosee..Edward...Bella vengan nos vamoss!!-Grite  
-Ya voy !!!-Dijo Jasper  
El de Jasper estaba de igual de espantoso que el de Alice ... llevaba puesta unas orejas de perro , la cola de perro y todo blanco y puntos negros  
-Que lindo Dalmata Jasper - Dije Riendome  
-Callate Tonto  
-Ya vine - Dijo Rose con un tono muy molesto  
Si..... yo tambien estaria molesto si llevara puesta una naranja en el cuerpo y un gorro verde ( El tallito de la naranja)  
-No comenten - Dijo Rose  
-Donde estann Edward y Bellaa¿?¿?  
-Nose..  
-Aqui estoy yo ... Edward dice que no va a ir dice que esta enfermo  
-Mentiraaa Bellaaaaa te mintioooo!!!  
Bella llevaba un traje de algodon con bolitas de algodon , orejas de oveja y colita de oveja  
-Averrrr Yettiiii salgaaa-Grite  
-Noooo! Nooo saldre con esta cosa  
-Salll!!  
-Ayyy ya!  
Edward estaba con un inmenso traje blanco y una cabeza de yeti  
-Como puedes ver por ahi ? - Dijo Jasper  
-Tiene unas minusculas aberturas  
-Ahhh

Alice Pov:  
Estaba muy molesta con Emmett fui el Hasmereir de la fiesta pero sii claro el se creia simpatiquisimooo con esas mayas verdes y el gorro todo feoo sii .. siii !! Clarooo eraa todo un modelo  
-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Gritoo Emmett  
-Din...d-in....donnngg  
-Que pasoo  
-Muriiooo!!!  
-Quee.....Que!!!!! -Grite  
-Siii Aliceee ven a ver  
Y era cierto Dindong estaba tirado en la cama de Emmett con la lengua afuera


	25. Emmett y sus Cuestionarios Tontos

Edward Pov:  
-Nose... nose quien abra sido - Dije  
-Di la verdad rubiesitooo diiii!!! Tu mataste a mi Dindong  
-No la matee ya¿?¿?! No hayy pruebas  
-Ya .. pero donde estabas ... cuando Dindong Murio ?  
-Estaba en la fiestaaa cabesa de choclo... donde me isiste pasar el ridiculo!  
-Sisisisi no qiero detalles...ahora...tu qerias asesinar a Dindong¿?¿  
-No..porqe tendria que aserlo  
-Nose...dejame ver...PORQ! TU ODIAS A LOS PERROS!  
-Nooo no no miraa odio a LOS LOBOSS  
-Da igual es su primo ermano  
-Noo  
-Siii  
-No  
-Siii un millon de beses infinitoo mil dosientos  
-Shhhh ya me puedo de ir de tu cuarto de tortura¿??¿?  
-Sii.,... que pase el siguiente

Alice Pov:  
Ya era el gran colmo!..Emmett hizo del sotano su cuarto de tortura...era oscuro y te ponia una lampara en la cara...  
-Dilo Alice diiii!!! di que mataste a mi pobre Dindonggg y no t echare a la hoguera  
-Miraaaaa tonto ... yoooo para qe qeerria matar a Dindonga ¿?¿  
-Nooo! es Dindongg y siii lo querias matar porque qerias que sea mujer  
-No.. si eso ya lo habia echo  
-Donde estabas cuando murio Dindong¿  
-Yo qe se a qe ora abra muerto  
-Biennn .. Vete .. que pase Bella

CONTINUARA..


	26. Se Encuentra al Culpable

Bella Pov:  
-Emmett para que yo querria matar a tu perro  
-Nose..porque era mas lindo que tu !  
-Aii^ No seas tonto  
-Te creeria .. pero dime donde estabas cuando murio murio Dindong ?¿?¿?  
-Yo que se volvi de la fiesta y me fui a mi cuarto  
-Para que ¿?¿?¿  
-Emmett!  
-Ya ya esta bien te creo porque .. eres muy torpe para matar a un animalito .. qe pase Jasper..

Jasper Pov:  
Rayos! qien abria echo mi trabajo.... yo queria matar a ese estupido Perro .. pero me ganaron Aiiii odio a qien lo aya echoo..  
-Jasperr .. estas ahi ¿?¿  
-Si si Emmett  
-Bueno responde ... tu eras el que mas lo odiaba porque dices que no lo mataste tu ¿?  
-Queerria matarlo pero.... SE me adelantaron!  
-Que tu que!!!  
-Si si bueno porque ademas estaba en la fiesta y despues me fui a ver Tv contigo... No recuerdas ¿??¿?  
-Ahhh sii... Alto! Solo queda una sospechosa .... Rosaliee

Rosalie Pov:  
-Fue de casualidad Emmett..no sabia que los perros no pudieran comer shamppo.  
-Rosalie!!! Los perros .... NO! PUEDENNN COMERR SHAMPOO!  
-Esque....hay esta bien si sabia que no pueden comer Shampo .. lo envenene porque tu le prestabas mas atencion a ese pulgosoo que ami! .. Es tu culpa de quererlo a el!  
-Rosalie.... TU LO IZISTE!  
-Siiiiiii con la S Mayusculaa si lo ise i no me arrepiento y no pueden aser nada para que me arrepienta!

-Ya ya devuelvanme mi maqillaje y saquenme de aqui!  
Estos tontos me habian encerrado en el sotano y decomisaron todas mis cosas..  
-Me arrepientoo yaaa me arrepiento  
-Juras que no lo vuelves hacer... y me compras otro perrito  
-Si Emmett pero entonces quedate con el Hamster de Alice !  
-Noo ! ..  
-Yaa te compro el estupido perro pero ya sacame de aqui  
-Ya esta bien.. por cierto quiero raza....Pit Bull

CONTINUARA..


	27. Punto de Vista sobre Pulguiento

Esme Pov:  
Emmett se habia comprado otro perro ... y no era bueno .. era totalmente agresivo ... hasta mordio al pobre Jasper...Jasper quiere matarlo como a Dindong .. El nuevo perro se llama Pulguiento ... Idea de Emmett. quien le descubrio una pulga en la cabesa .. hasta ahora el perro mordio a tres personas .. a Jasper en su Cara.. A Alice se le tiro ensima y a Bella..Bella se fue corriendo y el perro persiguiendola...¿No que deveria ser al reves?  
Bueno ahora Emmett va por aqui y por aca con el pulguiento ... No entiendo quien quiere un perro.... Y en cuanto a Alice.. Con su Hamster le a ido bien ... Linlin ya esta cumpliendo 2 semanas.. come demasiado para alguien tan pequeño

Jasper Pov:  
Oh cielos y ahora que este maldito pulgoso bien feliz de la vida por existir y estar en esta casa ... Lo juro que preferiria a Jacob de mascota ... Claro le tiraria unas buenas patadas ... Pero da igual .. Linlin..o Gei como le digo yo es un hamster basura...rroeo mi ropa .... claro que Alice me compra mas pero.. Era mi mejor ropa

Emmett Pov:  
Que feliz me sentia con mi lindo Pulguiento .. Era un pitbull muy lindo ... Rosalie ya no lo habria tener que matar... ¿ O si ? ..No lo se pero mi Pulguiento era lo mejor .. Tenia pulgas por doquier y era muy gordo ... Me encanta mi perro Pulguiento .Claro que Jasper lo quiere matar.. Ayer lo vi con un cuchillo... No entiendo que tiene en contra de los perros?

Bella Pov:  
Pulguiento es muy agresivo , muy malo , y muy loco no me gusta para nada .. Estoy de acuerdo con Jasper .. No no crean que lo quiero matar si no que ... Devolverlo .. se los juro es demasiado agresivo...Jajaja ... me estoy acordando cuando Alice quizo volverlo Pulguienta..ya saben a lo que me refiero.. y El le mordio la mano ...

Alice Pov : Estupìdo .. estupidooo Pulguiento ... Yo buena queriendolo volver gei y el maldito mordiendome la mano ... solo es un agresivo .. Yo tambien lo quyiero devolver estoy de acuerdo con Bella y Con Jasper .. Es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con Jasper .. Muy raro.. Si...

Edward Pov:  
Emmett le dava filete o aveces .. ..carne molida..Ese perro era un completo gloton.. Lo queria fuera de aaqui .. todavia me hacia recordar al Pulgoso de Jacob y su Sarnosa manada . Claro si eran Primos hermanos .. o almenos eso pensaba .. ..Perro Gloton..Perro Agresivo!

Rosalie Pov:  
No puedo creer que Emmett me haya obligado a que comprara un perro..Sii otro perro otra matansa..o otro perrociidio..Rayos! Igual de nada sirvio mi plan de matar al sarnoso.. Bueno da igual .. me comprare algo y le dare Celos a Emmett

Carlisle Pov:

Ya habia vacunado a Pulguiento..pero sus pulgas..Suss pulgas esas pulgas no salian de su cuerpo... Hayyy este perrito agresivo y Pulgoso


	28. Pulguiento Vs Linlin

Alice Pov:  
-Estupido Pulguiento Saca de tu boca a mi pequeña Linlin  
A Pulguiento lo habia encontrado mordiendo a Linlin y se la metio a la boca  
-Alice no seas dura ... El no sabe  
-Shhh Emmett callate  
-Alice yo hago que lo bote  
-Aver aslo tu o si no...  
-Ya ya ... Pulguiento..Saca al Hamster de tu boca  
El perro nego con la cabesa  
-Vamos muchachito  
Volvio a negar  
No aguante y me tire ensima del perro y lo golpe  
-Saca a Linlin sacalo ya!  
-Alice! - Emmett me jalo  
-No que lo saqe!  
-Ya vamos Pulguiento sacalo !  
Pulguiento lo saco y Linlin estaba de baba de perro temblando y mojada..Aj!


	29. Castigando a Pulguiento

Alice Pov:  
Tuve que secar a Linlin con la secadora y darle su remedioo ... Este perro me las iba a pagar de verdad que me las iba a pagar ...  
Emmett Pov:  
-Pero Carlisle ... El no sabia!  
-Emmett el perro.. dire el hamster ubiera tenido neumonia  
-Hayyy Carlisle no es para tanto ademas es feo no importa qe se muera  
-Que dijistee Maldito - Grito Alice  
-Que Alice es feo ademas es travesti  
-Es geiiii!  
-No  
-Si  
-Ya Shhhh inmaduros .. Voi a castigar a Pulguiento qieras o no Emmett  
-Es solo un niño!

CONTINUARA..


	30. Sr Doctor Profesor Jacob

Alice Pov:  
-Carlisle ... no hay nada que puedas hacer ?  
-Lo siento alice pero no soy veterinario  
-Y ... si un animal .. ayuda a otro animal ?  
-A que te refieres ?  
Pero no pude contestarle ya que me iba escaleras abajo .. Y agarre el movil  
-Alo Alo Alo ?!?!  
-Que!  
-Jacob ?  
-Quee qieres Alice  
-Ven ya a salvar a mi Linlin  
-Que??!?  
-Si esque mira...ya ves qe...tu..eres un animal .. y animal salva a un animal no crees?  
-Crees que soy veterinario!

Jasper Pov:  
Ya es el colmo Alice invita a un vago..dire a un Perro. a la casa .. que feo iba a apestar la casa ....Jasperr ya tranquilo.. pero dio mucha risa verlo a Jacob o como le digo , .Bueno .. estaba como el hasmereir ... : Mascara que usan los doctores gorro verde de los doctores y mandil verde... Pero que tonto!

Jacob Pov:  
Si! A lo que me asen caso.. Porfin ! Porfin ago mi Pov ! Aleluya Aleluya!  
Bueno asi estaba yo ... Sudando..Salvando una vida..que tiene familia...yo aqui soy el Doctor Jacob  
Ya basta de alucinaciones en primer lugar...No sudo..un poco si.. en segundo es un mugriento Hamster ....Que no tiene familia porque a su familia los exterminaron..Y tercero! Soi solo Jacob el de la manada..Sii..Jacob el lider de la manada...Jacob el supremo lider de la manada....Jacob el supremo lider alfa de la manada...  
-Oyeee Jacobb!!  
Como siempre aqui el duende mas fastidioso del mundo que destruye ustedes Alice !  
-Oyee yaaa Jacob le estas apretando!  
-Que?  
Y hay el hamster estaba en mis manos con los ojos a reventar..  
-Perdon - Dije botando al hamster que ccayo de cara  
-Perdon !  
-Mugriento ! aslo bonito o te parto la cara  
-Ya ya  
y Como siempre hay estaba yo ....

CONTINUARA...

**Hola Para los qe piensan qe este fic es copiado de otra pag…Soi la de la otra pag ( AliceBellaRosalie44 ) xD si qieren lo pongo .. xd Byeess**


	31. Linlin Muerta ? O en estado de Coma?

Capitulo 23 : Linlin en Estado de coma ? o Muerta?  
Alice Pov:  
-Ya Alice aceptalo murio  
-Callate Emmett Talvez Jacob sea un tonto , un ignorante , hasta aveces un estupido pero ...  
-Oye habla bien Alice puede vivir no rajes de mi !  
-Jacob Jacob eres un .. ! No ves que el hamster puede estar muerto  
-No Alice, Esta en estado de coma es muy comun en los hamsters..  
-Muertos!?!?!!  
-Puede ser...aunquesea nose..da igual me vas a pagar si o no ?  
- Todavias quieres que te pague!  
-Emm...Si..  
-Mira Tonto....Si se muere te mato!  
-Oye va a vivir !  
-No lo se...Parece muy...Mal  
-Si si si bueno da igual me voy  
-Chau! y por sierto ya sabes si muere...  
-Si si si muero yo tambien ... puedes ser aunquesea puedes ser un poquitito optimista!  
-Ya vete!

Carlisle Pov:  
-No se Alice esta media....Muerta?  
-Carlisle! dile algo a Emmett  
-Emmett no seas asi con tu hermana..ella no quiere aceptar que esta muerta  
-Carlisle!!!  
-Ya Alice pero hay pocas posibilidades...

CONTINUARA...


	32. Linlin Murio Pulguiento se fue

Jasper Pov:  
-Oye Alice lo siento pero..  
-Que que!  
-Murio Linlin  
-Queee!! Jasper estas bromeandooo!!!  
-Si..  
- Aishhh ya que  
-Que?  
-Si igual ... ya me estaba cansando de Linlin

-Si..mira..desde ayer que me aburri pues..quiero tener otro animalito  
-Pero Alice..  
-Sip tendre un canario..cuando se muera..tendre un mono..cuando se muera tendre un canguro..  
-Un canguro!  
-Si sabias que un canguro salta ?  
- Quien no sabe eso!  
-Ahh pues solo decia .. bueno chau Jasper  
-Pero en verdad tendras monos , canarios y canguros  
-No lo se ... le preguntare a Esme .. Espero que diga que si . ..  
Emmett Pov:  
-Esme!! no puedes hacer esto a Pulguiento .. Devolverlo?  
-Hijo sabes bien que es agresivo  
-Pues asi me gusta .. agresivo..pulgoso...y ladron  
-Que? que a robado el perro?  
-Ladron pues que ladra no ?  
-Hayy Emmett ya! no puedes tener un perro ... Bueno si pero  
-Mama!!!  
-Emmett vete a tu cuarto  
Me tuve que ir a mi cuarto...  
Yo quiero mi perrito!!

Rose Pov:  
Emmett estaba pataleando y haciendo rabietas como un ni;o inmaduro... Hay solo por un perro.. sii gran cosa  
-Emett ya!! me estas hartando  
-Ayy esque como tu no perdiste a tu tortuga  
-Ah hablas de esa tortuga difunta?  
-Difunta?  
-Pues si.. de casualidad .. cuando estaba Este..lavando ropa..la tortuga se cayo de la lavadora  
-Ahh pues veo que no te gustan los animales  
-No solo la compre para darte celos! ..Estupida tortuga que no funciono!  
-Yo quiero mi perrito  
-Que raro no lloraste tanto cuando Dindong murio  
-Yo quiero mas a Pulguiento  
-Que raro eres  
CONTINUARA..


	33. Nos vamos a

Capitulo 25 : Nos vamos a....  
Esme Pov:  
Ya estaban todos los papeles , mientras los chicos discutian sobre sus animales .. yo iba haciendo los papeleos...Ahora era darles la noticia...Reccionaran bien ?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'

Bella Pov:  
-Chicos - Nos llamo Esme  
-Si?-Pregunto Alice  
-Les tengo que contar algo  
-Que cosa?-Dijo Emmet  
-Iremos a......  
- A.....

CONTINUARA..


	34. Disney? Quiero ver a Mickey!

Emmett Pov:  
-A......  
-Disney!  
-Disney? Cuando hizieron los papeles?  
-Cuando Linlin estaba enferma .. ustedes estaban tan distraidos  
-Cuando iremos ?  
-Emm....en 2 horas  
-2 Horas!!  
-Si asi que alisten sus maletas

Yupii iremos a Disney Lero lero li ... Le pedire su autografo a Mickey .. a las ardillas...a Goofy..Daysi ...Pluto..Minie..  
-Emmett podrias pensar cosas..nose...Que no sean tontas  
-Edward quien dijo que te metas en mi fuera  
-No soy un perro  
-Da igual..Me voi tengo que alistar las maletas

EN EL AEROPUERTO....  
-Rose , Rose solo falta 1 hora!  
-Si Emmett si  
-Hayyy que emocionante!  
-Ya Emmett vayamos por aqui  
Fuimos a que nos revisen..Me tuve que quitar los zapatos! ... Despues fuimos a un ducto que nos llevo al avion

EN EL AVION.......  
-Ya Emmett tu te sientas aqui,Rosalie se sienta con Alice,Jasper con Emmett Edward con Carlisle . Bella y Renesme conmigo .  
-Ya Emmett..Que mas..me toco alguien inmaduro  
-Jasper...Heriste mis sentimientos  
-Si tus tontos . tontos sentimientos...  
-Ya sientense y dejen de pelear  
-Si Esme...  
-Oye  
-Que Emmett  
-Jugamos a algo?  
-Que cosa Emmett  
-Emmm.....Ya se..Veo veo..algo con puntos negros y azules  
-La alfombra  
-Si! tu turno

Alice Pov:  
-Rosalie  
-Si?  
-Estoy aburrida  
-Ah si ?  
-Deja esa revista!  
-Hay ya que quieres?  
-Estoy aburrida  
-Ah lindo  
-Rosalie!  
-Yayayayaayayay! ..Dime Alice que quieres hacer?  
-Hablar?

Jasper Pov:  
-Veo veo algo con puntos negros y azules  
-Emmett quisieras decir otra cosa que no la hayas repetido 20 veces!  
-Ya aver..veo veo algo con puntos negros y azules  
Ayy nooo!! Dios!! porque estoy con este tonto!

Rosalie Pov:  
-De que quiereres hablar?  
-De...de cosas  
-Que cosas?  
-Tu tortuga?  
Hayy!! No!  
-Ahh pues..Lo ..Lo...La...este..MIra...se fue por la lavadora  
-Que?!!?!?  
-Pues si  
En eso un viejo se le echo en el hombro.  
-Este..Rose?  
-Jajajaajja !!....Si??  
-Quitame este viejo del hombro  
-Nolose...esta dormido..  
-Rose!!!

Bella Pov:  
-Y Bella que haces?  
-Ahh nada Esme  
-Ahh...no estas mareada?  
-Hola quisieran algo de comer?  
-No gracias  
-Bueno .. llamenme  
En eso hubo un monton de turbulencia  
Oi a Emmett gritarr...

Emmett Pov:  
-Jasperr!!!! se cae el avion se cae!!  
Me agarre de su cuello y comenze a gritar..Bueno los pasajeros..me quedaron mirando  
- Hola?  
Y se voltearon  
-Jasperr!! Jasperr!! se cae el avion  
-Hayy Emmett basta deja de colgarte de mi cuello.

Edward Pov:  
Con mas pensamientos...Bueno la verdad .. tontos  
Mama...Mamiii....Ahora que se cae el avion..te dire mis pecados...Yo mate al pezesito!! Pensaba Emmett  
Quitenme a este viejoPensaba Alice  
Ahhh no lo creoo ya salio el nuevo esmalte?!!?...Rosalie  
Mambru se fue a la guerra..Hayy ojala hubiera conocido a mambru ..Jasper?!  
Lalaa...Aburrida...Hay ahora que quiere esta aeromosa? Bella  
Aver tanto como lleguemos vamos al Resort..Despues a Magic Kindomg..Despues.....Esme  
2 y 2 son cuatro y cuatro y dos son seis Carlisle..Si el avion le habia afectado  
-Oye Carlisle..Asi que sabes ,multiplicar?  
-Edward ! no revises mis pensamientos


	35. El viejo se Enamora de Alice!

Emmett Pov:  
-Ya Emmett tranquilizate ya falta solo 25 minutos  
-Pero..No quiero estar aqui..  
-Yo tampoco..menos contigo  
-Jasper!  
-Es la verdad..

Alice Pov:  
-Viejo..!..Este..Senor!  
-Eh eh si ups .. Perdon jovencita  
Maldito viejo me dejaste baba!  
-Ah no es nada senor  
-Perdon Jovencita..creo que..este..la..babee  
Ahhhh creee que nno me doy cuenta viejo de....  
-Ah si senor...no hay problema  
-Lo siento tanto dejeme que..  
En eso derramo jugo de naranja en mi chompa  
-Oh lo siento tanto  
-SENOR!!...Senor basta .. no es problema..  
-Lo siento .. si me dejaria  
-Senor .. porfavor  
-Cre..creo que me enamore de usted  
Que!?!?!!....Jasperr!! y su estupido poder de los sentimientos!  
-Ahh..pues senor no creo que sea devido  
En eso Rosalie empezo a estallar en risotadas  
-Ahh losiento  
-No hay problema Rosalie-Dije molesta

Jasper Pov:  
Jajajajajaj ...desde atras veia a Alice molesta con el viejo enamorado..si si yo lo hize..Jjajaajajaja ...vale la pena  
-Jasper...Tu hiciste esto? -Dijo Emmett  
-Si Jaajjajaajaj  
-Chocalass  
Alice se volteo cuando el "senor" se fue al bano  
-Ustedes me las van a pagar  
-Yo?  
-Tu no tanto Emmett ... pero tu Jasperr.!!


	36. Jasper Le pide Matrimonio al viejo

Alice Pov:  
-No Alice Lo siento pero sacame sacame de este bano apestoso Porfavor!  
-No..Disculpate de corazon  
-Aver...Alice eres muy buena y pues lo siento  
-Mmm no con corazon  
-Alice!  
-Tranquilo .. no veo que mueras  
- --" Porfavor Alice hago lo que tu quieras  
-Lo que yo quiera?  
-Si pero porfavorr!!  
-Ya  
Le abri la puerta y le conte lo que debia de hacer  
-Que estas loca!  
-O es eso o es el bano  
-Ya ya..  
En eso me oculte detras de la puertita del bano y Jasper fue donde el viejo que " estaba enamorado de mi "  
-Ola joven que desea..?  
-Ah senor -Se arrodillo en una pierna  
-Si joven?  
-Lo e tratado de ocultar durante todo el vuelo..pero ya no resisto..y Mi amor es grande..  
-Quiere que le diga Tips de amor?  
-No senor...Le quiero decir algo  
-Diga  
-Pues mire que mi amor por usted es grande y ..Quisiera casarse con .. con..migo?  
-Oh pues pues no lo se joven....es muy .. como decirlo..caballeroso por su parte .. pero .. No .. mi amor por la joven de cabello negro en puntas es muy profundo.  
-Oh .. habla de .. de mi Esposa?  
-Oh su esposa?  
-Si mi esposa...esta usted enamorado de ella? .. Si pues mire yo no la quiero y le puedo dar unos tips para conquistarla  
Maldito seas Jasper !  
-Digame  
Le comenzo a susurrar al oido tonterias..por ejemplo dele rosas..digale que es bonita.. bla bla bla .  
-Gracias joven..pero..porque me quizo pedir matrimonio..?  
-Emmm este...yo...mire..emm....Soy psiquico  
-Y?  
-Pues mire .. los psiquicos como yo tenemos que parecer locos  
-Porque ?  
-No se es el reglamento  
-Oh disculpe por tener malos pensamientos de usted  
-Oh no hay problema ..Alice te matare - Susurro solo para que yo le escuchase  
-Yo tambien -Dije  
-Bueno joven..sabe donde esta la muchachita de cabello negro?  
-Si creo que detras de esa puerta  
Que?!!?!?  
-Gracias joven - Dicho esto vino asia aqui  
-Oh ola muchacha .. que hace por aqui ?  
-Ah yo?  
-Si usted  
-Yo busque mi mi... Vincha mire aqui esta - Y la bote al piso y la recoji  
-Oh pues ... es linda  
-Gracias senor pero con todo respeto yo ...este...usted podria ser mi abuelo y no me agradaria esa idea  
-Y ?  
-Ademas tengo esposo  
-A si quien?  
Senale a cualquiera..Toco Edward!  
-Ese muchachito de los audifonos  
-Si ese  
-Aver quiero hablar con el  
Edward Pov:  
Estaba escuchando musica y leyendo los pensamientos..pero se me acerco un extrano senor  
-Hola muchacho  
-Emmm .. Hola?  
-Usted es el esposo de esta joven  
Me senalo a Alice...Quee!!  
Edward porfavor di que eres mi esposo te lo ruego  
-Si  
-Ah si ?  
-Si  
-Besense  
-Ah senor esque Mi esposa tiene gripe y no quiere contagiarme  
-Ya veo.....Como se que tiene  
Que viejo mas terco  
-Achuuuuu- Alice hizo una imitacion falsa de estornudar  
-Emm..ya veo..hasta luego joven...  
-Ed...-Alice me hizo se;as -Edolmo  
-Oh hasta luego joven Edolmo y hasta luego joven..  
-Alosi  
-Mucho gusto en conocerlos .. - Y se fue  
-Alice que pasa?  
-Es muy largo despues te cuento

Senor Viejo Pov:  
Ella era la luz de mi vida...el azucar de mi cafe....el anis de mi agua....ella era la semilla de mi planta..era Alosi..La joven tan bella como el canto de los pajaros en la maanana ... Era mas hermosa que tener una dentadura postisa nueva...Oh mi bella Alosi..Pero la perdi por ese muchacho .. Edolmo..Edolmo era mas feo que la dentadura vieja..era mas feo que una visita al hospital. .. El era el ladron de mi amor...Mi Alosi .  
-Joven .. -Dije acercandome al senor Rubio . Segun el esposo de Alosi ( El otro esposo)  
-Jasper  
-Hola Muchacho .. Alosi me dijo que tenia un esposo llamado Edolmo  
-Alosi?  
-Si Alosi  
-Creo que se equivoco  
-No ella misma..mi Alosi  
-Edolmo  
-Si  
-No se a equivocado  
Que_ Mi azucena .. mi Alosi..no era ella? Acaso mi Alosi se fue ? Alosiii !

Jasper Pov:  
Alosi..este viejo se creyo jajaaj...aunque le hubiera dicho .. no? jajaj ..Alice me debe una

Hola! .. Como Estan! Xd a la persona que dijo si era traducida pues. DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!!! YO LA HIZEE! XD bueno Byes.!..


	37. El Pulpo Torturado , El Laxante

Emmett Pov:  
-Jasper cuanto falta para qe lleguemos al aeropuerto?  
-Nose Emmett  
-Ah..jasper cuanto falta para que lleguemos Al aeropuerto?  
-Ya te dije que no se Emmett  
-Ah lo siento..jasper cuanto falta para que lleguemos al aeropuerto?  
-Ya te dije que no lo se tarado..Callate  
-No pues mira..si no quiero no me callo!  
-Seguro?  
-Si  
Y hagarro mi Calamardo de bob esponja  
-Dejalo!  
-No - Y le rompio la pierna..el tentaculo?  
-No le rompas su tentaculito!  
-Igual le queda 7 tencaculos mas asi que no pasa nada!  
-Jasper! me lo coses ahora mismo o si no yo..  
-Si ya se ya se...haces tu pataleta..gritas..se lo dices a Esme .. me castigan..te compran otro peluche..sii ya lo vivi!  
-Hayyy que pesado eres...por siacaso..donde esta rose?  
-Nolose...creo que...ajajajaajajajaajaja..en .el....no nada..

Rosalie Pov:  
Quien lo habria echo....Edward...Emmett..Jasper!!...el podria ser...pero ..quien le dio el tonto laxante al ciervo que comi!!!... pero acaso esto era posible....Mejor le hablare a Carlisle..pero primero creo que debo de .. Limpiarme?

Carlisle Pov:  
-Hola .. este..Carlisle..-Dijo rosalie ...Saliendo del bano!!.?  
-Que paso rosalie?  
-Mira..ahora que te as dado cuenta que sali del bano pues..no se si sera posible..pero..es posible..que me haya tomado un laxante..?  
-Nolose..como te lo tomaste. y porque  
-No esque lo mas seguro esque Jasper..le haya dado al ciervo un laxante ... ya sabes antes de ir al aeropuerto..cazamos .. y pues me lo comi .. y ahora estoy que voy al .. bano.  
- Pues...eso es malo y gracioso a la vez..bueno .creo que deves de ir al bano a este..bueno..expulsar todo.  
-Que?!?!!  
-Si .. sabes como limpiarte no ?  
-Pues claro que se! porque no habria de saber  
-Esque como hace tiempo que no vas al bano ..  
-Carlisle!!


	38. Rosalie y El Water ,, Toquen la puerta!

Alice Pov:  
-Alice..cuanto falta?  
-Emmett sigues..no escuchaste al bendito piloto  
-Emm no  
-Hayyyy que no escuchaste..llegamos en 2 minutos no ves abajo el aeropuerto  
-Emmm no  
Tranquila Alice no le pegues tranquilizate...respira..bota...respira.. y Rosalie?  
-Emmett as visto a rosalie  
-No pero cuando le pregunte a jasper el se rio y dijo que no sabia..  
-Ah .. donde puede estar ya vamos a llegar ..

Rosalie Pov:  
No grites rosalie ... hayyy me duele el estomago!!....respira..hayy esto apesta...y apesta de las dos formas...y todavia faltan 2 minutos...hay no  
-Hola? Hay alguien alli?-Pregunto un senor tocando la puerta  
No respondi..tenia miedo a gritar...Pero para mi mala suerte el senor no espero mas y abrio la puerta..y alli esaba yo en mis poses mas vergonzosas..en un water..el bano apestoso..que verguenza..cuando entro el senor lo que hiso fue taparse la nariz  
-Ahhh!! - Grite  
-Ohh lo siento - salio corriendo

-Rosalie?!!?-Alice..Alice!!?!  
-Estoy acaEn el bano  
Alice se paro en la puerta  
-De verdad que esto apesta.. desde afuera..como sera desde adentro..  
-Callate..un dia voy a hacer lo mismo con Jasper .. me vengare de ese..  
-Ya tranquila apestosa...apurate que estan bajando los pasajeros  
-Que?!?!  
-Pues si ... y .. somos las unicas de este avion  
-Hay pero alice no puedo salir asi..ademas se acabo el papel higienico.  
-Hay no se es cosa tuya .. te espero en .. este..si abajo  
-No alice!  
Pero la duende se habia ido..Hay Dios me puede ir peor?!!  
Me tenia que bajar del avion...asi que me aguante..me subi los pantalones y me fui

Rosalie Pov:  
Hay tenia que caminar raro!!...no habia papel higienico  
-Hola...Jasper -  
-Ahh ehh hola Rose me an dicho que el bano estaba apestosisimo..porque habra sido no ?  
-Si no ?  
-Jjaajaj .. ya ya me descubriste..fue una pequena e indefensa minuscula broma..  
-Hay... me las pagaras Jasper  
-Ya inmaduros quisieran callarse!  
-Lo siento carlisle  
-Disculpense  
-Lo siento mi queridisima ermana bano  
-Callate loco  
-Ya nos vamos apurense  
-A donde vamos?  
-Pues al hotel

CONTINUARA..


	39. La Venganza

Alice Pov :

EN EL HOTEL...

-Alice?  
-Que quieres Emmett?  
-Podre ver a Mickey?  
-Si Emmett  
-Y .. A Miinie?  
-Si  
-A Goofy?  
-Si si  
-A..pluto..a Donald...A Daisy...A las ardillas..a Mac Pato?  
-Siiii que no entiendes veras a todo el mundo ya?  
-No seas dura con ellos  
-Hay Emmett son personas..mira ya es hora que entiendas que Mickey ni Miinnie ni nadie existen son personas disfrazadas!!! .  
-Que? yo pense que si existian  
-Pues no no no y no no existen esos .. aniimales grandulones ni nada ya!  
- Pero...Esme!  
Hay no !  
-Que pasa Emmett?  
-Alice me dijo que que..Mickey no existia  
-Alice!!! ... como hiciste eso  
-Esme lo deve saber ..  
-No Alice ve a tu habitacion Ya Emmett quieres que te compre orejitas de Mickey?  
-Si Esme  
Este siempre se salia con las suyas

EN EL CUARTO..  
-Que pasa Alice?  
-Ah nada Rosalie solo que Emmett..el todavia sigue creyendo en los estas cosas...emm personas disfrazadas de ratas..patos..perros...ardillas  
-Ah si siempre es asi ..  
-Oigan estoy aburrida  
-Como siempre Bella  
-Oye Rosalie..no dijiste que ibas a vengar la broma del bano ?  
-Si  
-Y al final quien fue?  
-Jasper  
-El solo?  
-No el pulgoso hizo una alianza con el solo para fastidiarme  
-Ah .. bueno no quieres vengarte de Jasper primero que esta aca  
-Buena idea Bella...finalmente tienes una.  
-Ya chicas .. que broma le hacemos a Jasper?  
-Nose .. que le podriamos hacer?  
-Ya se mira lo emborrachamos y lo ponemos de mujer  
-Como le hacemos eso?  
-MMmm cuando vaya a cazar..  
-Cazar en Orlando?  
-Hay si nose se ira a cualquier bosque de por aqui  
-Ya sigue Alice  
-Ya mira no cierto que seguro le dieron el laxante al venado no ? bueno hay que darle cerveza al animal que caze y cuando se quede emborrachado le ponemos de mujer con peluca y todo


	40. Que paso con Jasper ?

Alice Pov:  
Ya estaba todo planeado saliamos hoy de caza y ya habiamos dado de tomar al ciervo del bosque..faltaba poco para que Jasper sintiera el castigo .. Tiene que tener su propio remedio..Y claro tambien es lo del viejo...  
-Alice ya Jasper se esta dirigiendo al Bosque  
-Ya Rosalie cuanto cress que faltara?  
-Nose un poco ?  
-Oigan no creen que son malas con el pobre Jasper?  
La miramos enfurecidas  
-Que y ahora que hize?  
-Claro tu lo dices porque a ti no te a echo ninguna broma  
-No lo se ... Pero puede que lo haga  
-Ni a Renesme le a echo ninguna broma..por cierto donde esta?  
-Ah Esme se ofresio a cuidarla  
-Ah bueno da igual faltan 5 segundos para que comienze el empiezo ... 5  
-4  
-3  
-2  
-1.....

Jasper Pov:  
Los ciervos tomaran cervesa...porque no me invitan claro que los podria comer..pero que rayos estoy pensando ... c

Acababa de tomar toda la sangre de mi ciervo y me sentia un poco mareado... nose porque acaso era...no..no creo como los ciervos van a tomar cerveza .. o si ? Ah no me estoy imaginando cosas...O si ....Los ciervos tomaran cervesa...porque no me invitan claro que los podria comer..pero que rayos estoy pensando ... creo que ahora si se que hacen los ciervos ademas de escapar de los cazadores pero .. acaso un ciervo tomara cervesa de marca .. o bamba..donde las comprara..... Que?!!? porque veo todo borroso..que no no .. porque me da vueltas.....

Bella Pov:  
Estabamos caminando hacia el bosque y encontramos a Jasper tirado en el suelo ... Si ya habia funcionado el efecto ..  
-Alice tu lo hagarras por los pies yo por las manos y tu Bella por la cabeza rapido  
-Ah no porque tengo que ser los pies  
-Hay eres su esposa as tenido que soportar el olor de sus pies durante siglos  
-Esque hoy no se a echado talco  
-Me importa un comino ! apurate Alice  
-Ya ya.. mejor que Bella carge los pies  
-Ya Bella tu a los pies  
-Que?!?!?  
-Si apurate  
-Ya ... Me deves una Alice  
-Si si apurate ahora cargalo  
Y asi fuimos argandolo hasta un hotel que no era el que estaban Los demas y comenzamos a vestirlo .. maquillarlo..Todo despues lo llevamos a un bar y Alice hizo que se despertara y lo dejamos con un turista se podria llamar .. se fueron no se a donde pero lo bueno esque Alice puso una camara en la blusa de Jasper . Ellos se fueron a un hotel alquilaron una habitacion.. Una suite y ....

Jasper Pov:  
Ahora que estaba bien .. ni mareos ni nada podia ver con claridad lo primero que vi fue .. un cuarto..un momento este no es el mismo cuarto del Resort .. me pare y habia un hombre desnudo al lado mio ... Que paso..? Me vi en el espejo y estaba con una peluca y maquillaje..y con calzon...! Sosten?!! .. que ?! El hombre se desperto y me saludo  
-Hola Nena  
-Que..como vine hasta aqui?  
-Pues viniste  
-Chauu!! - Me fui corriendo con una sabana .

Rosalie Pov:  
-Jajajaajaj Buena broma Alice  
-Si eso le ensenara  
-Jajaja debe de estar viniendo  
-Hola !  
-Ah hola Jasper..Como te fue anoche  
-Ah si muy bien en especial la parte que...No me acuerdo de nada tontas que me hicieron  
-Lo mismo me pregunte cuando ese viejo se enamoro de mi  
-Si..y cuando estaba en el water tambien  
-Ah pero esa fue una pequena broma  
-No Jasper no fue pequena  
-No no lo fue  
-Ya pero porque me an echo esto!  
-Pues te lo merecias .. Ah y por cierto Esme te esta buscando  
-Las odio!!  
-Igual nosotras a ti .. Oye bonito sosten  
-Callense!!


	41. Emmett y Su Gorrito de Goofy

Rosalie Pov:  
-Rosalie cuanto falta para que lleguemos al parque  
-Nolose  
-Ah....no sabes?  
-No no se  
-Estas segura que no sabes  
-No Emmett no se  
-Ah ... segurisima?  
-Que si!!  
-Hay ya perdon.. solo preguntaba

EN EL PARQUE

-Rosalie quiero mi gorrito de Goofy!  
-Compratelo  
-No Tu compramelo  
-Que?!!? Tu tienes dinero  
-No  
-Hay porque no traes  
-Compramelo que me lo compres . Si no me lo compras hago la rabieta del siglo  
-Hasla igual todos te veran  
-Que me las compres  
-Mira ya te las compro pero te callas  
-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
Fui hacia un stand y se las compre . Eran rojas con la cara de Goofy y sus orejas . Era un completo horror.. una verguenza de la moda ... una decepcion...era horrible...ofendian a la moda..  
-Te gustan?  
-Si Emmett  
Hayy porque todos se fueron y me dejaron con Emmett..Si si lo quiero pero..es tan irritante.!  
-Rosalie me quiero ir al juego de las alfombras de Aladin  
-Ya ve  
-Y si me mareo?  
-No vayas pues  
-Que mala quiero ir!  
-Ve!  
-Y quieres que me maree?  
Hayyy no!!

Alice Pov:  
-Ya Bella no te vas a marear..Hay Dios es un juego de Peter Pan  
-Pero Alice...Nolose..  
-Hay Bella subete  
-Bueno esta bien  
Cuando estabamos en el juego ...  
-No Alice Me bajo me bajo  
-Bella tranquila  
-Nooo voy a tener otro ataque de panico  
-Hay pareces loca ni que fuera que  
-Ahhhhhhhh  
Comenzo a jalarse el pelo y a gritar como loca...Hayy Dios!!

Jasper Pov:  
-Que quieres Renesmee ?  
-Quiero ir a a Barney  
-No hay Barney aqui  
-Quiero ir a Barni  
-No hay Barney aqui!  
-Quiero ir a Barni  
-No hay Barney aqui!!!

Jasper Pov:  
-Donde vamos Esme?  
-No lose...Vamos al castillo..dicen que hay tiendas  
-No vamos al castillo del terror  
-No Jasper al castillo  
-No al castillo de terror  
-Soy tu madre y e dicho que vamos al castillo de las princesas...Hay ropa exclusiva  
Fuimos hacia el castillo...Ropa..Ropa...Maquillaje...Ropa..

Edward Pov:  
-Carlisle ya decidiste donde ir?  
-No..esque mira los juegos deben ser buenos y educativos y para tu edad..ya se vamos a...la chica que lee cuentos..y todavia es un teatro  
-Que?!? No ire  
-Si vamos es educativo . cero por ciento de diversion 100 por ciento de aburrimiento ....  
-Pero yo queria ir a Splash..  
-Oye Edward eres un hombre casado tienes una hija .. Eres un adulto!  
-Por eso mismo .. no quiero ver el cuento de Cenicienta...


	42. Los Ratoncitos y el LLanto de Carlisle

Alice Pov:  
-Alice Bajamee!!-Grito Bella jalandose los pelos y moviendo la cabeza  
-Hay vas a asustar a la gente tranquilizate  
-Nooo Nooo!!!!!  
-Ya Bella  
-Jojojjojojojojojojojojojojojojo !  
-Que tienes? Vas a asustar a las personas  
-Pues que se asusten

Jasper Pov:  
-Esme ... e tenido a Renesme pidiendome que le muestre a Barni!  
-Hay entonces haslo pues tonto  
-Esque nadie entiende que Barni no esta aqui!  
-Tio?  
-Si ?  
-Quiero ver a Barni!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edward Pov:  
-Todo empezo con una chica .. Sus hermanastras le pusieron Cenicienta ..Cenicienta era infeliz . Un dia Cenicienta recibio una carta del rey ... El rey la invito..  
-Carlisle .. esto es necesario?  
Pero Carlisle no me presto atencion porque estaba concentrado en el teatro con los ojos como platos  
-Carlisle!  
-Que Hijo?  
-Hay No!

Rosalie Pov:  
-Rose  
-Que?  
-Me compras un peluche de Pluto  
-No Ya te compre tu gorro no pidas mas  
-Quiero quiero quiero  
-Hayyy Ya!! Esperate

Alice Pov:  
Cuando estabamos en el inicio..Bella si se loqueo en verdad..Empezo a gritarle a un senor con su hijo . Dijo Que se queria casar con Peter Pan..Creo que mejor la llevamos al Siquiatra

Jasper Pov:  
-Ya renesmee te cantare ... Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente y cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprenndente  
-Tio quiero ver a Barni!  
-No esta Barni  
-Vamos Jasper .. Muestrale a Barney

Edward Pov:  
-Carlisle estas llorando?  
-No como crees hijo..Lo..los..vammpiros no lloran  
-Ahh  
Parecia que las lagrimas salian de sus ojos  
-Hay Carlisle .. es un cuento  
-La zapatilla de Cristall!!  
-Es un zapato  
-Igual..esque es tan romantico...y...Cenicienta es infeliz!! .. Que lindos ratones!! ..


	43. Juguemos a La Ronda!

Alice Pov:  
-Ya viste Bella..No fue tan malo!  
-Si..Tienes razon  
-Ahora vamos a El castillo de Terror  
-Nooo noo me mareeoooo JOJOJOJojoj  
Hayy otra vezz no !

Jasper Pov:  
-Tiooo que quiero ver a Barni  
En eso voltee a mirar a una de las tiendas...y OH sorpresa habia un peluche de Barni  
Fui a comprar su peluche y se lo di  
-Gracias tio ahora quiero un peluche de Backyardigans  
-Que tu quee?!!

Rosalie Pov:  
-Muy bien Rose..Vamoss donde..las tasas?  
-Ah no tu sabes que con eso te mareas!  
-Porfavor!!  
-Emmett  
-Porfavorr!  
-No  
-Bruuja fea  
-Que dijiste  
-BrujaFeaBrujaFeaBrujafea  
-Vas a ver  
Le hagarre su peluche de Mickey y lo rompi del cuello

Edward Pov:  
-Aleluya!!! Aleluya!! Termino  
-No hijo nos quedamos a ver Blanca Nieves  
-Que? No yo quiero ir al hotel del terror  
-No ven ... Mira....Me dieron un peluche de Cenicienta...no es lindo?


	44. Nos divertimos?

Alice Pov:  
-Ya estoy bien Alice  
-Muy bien ! Ahora donde vamos?  
-Ahh..  
-Y si vamos al Ascensor del terror?  
-Nolose...  
-Vamos Bella..No que te habia pasado?  
Fuimos a la entrada..Subimos al Asecensor y......  
-No Alice No puedo..  
-Bella vamos  
Cuando el ascensor empezo a bajar  
-No No No No Nooo!!  
-Calmate  
Creo que Bella se loqueo loqueo..Pues..paso..  
1) Golpeo a un anciano  
2) Se arranco un mechon  
3) Empeso a correr . en el ascensor... Con gente!!

Jasper Pov:  
-Tio?  
-Si?  
-Quiero ver a Scooby Doo  
-Ya me tienes harto ni;a de .........  
-Jasper!  
-Esme .. esque ya me harta  
-Disculpate!  
-Pero Esme..  
-1..  
-Pero...  
-2...  
-Esme  
-No querras que cuente tres..O si?

Rosalie Pov:  
-Rose?  
-Que  
-Quiero ver a Mickey  
-Donde esta?  
-Nose  
-Como lo quieres ver entonces!  
-Con los ojos pues tontita  
-EMMMETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!  
-No explotes...tranquila...  
-Como?! Como quieres que este tranquila .. Tranquila...Teniendote a ti al lado

-Hay Emmett sabes a lo que me refiero

-Vamos . No LLoores ( Sin Lagrimas)

-Te compro un peluche de Mickey

-De Goofy?  
- Siii

Edward Pov:  
-Y asi Blanca Nieves se fue a la casa de los enanos.  
-Carlisle..Nos vamos!!  
-Espera a que me den el peluche de Blanca Nieves. Y despues el de La Bella y La Bestia..Y despues el de la sirenita y despues el de Jazmin y despues el de la bella durmiente y despues el de...  
-Que?!  
-Si nos quedaremos a todas las funciones..Que? Acaso no es divertido?


	45. Emmeett Vistiendose de,,,,,,,

Alice Pov:  
-Ves que no paso nada?  
-Ahh si Alice tenias razon  
-Donde quieres ir ?  
-Ya me aburri no quiero ir a ningun sitio  
-Oyee miraa Regalannn maquillaje gratis  
-Alice pero  
-No miiraa Y Todaviaa sale BlancaNieves en la Portada .. Lo tengo que comprar!!!  
-Alice noo..  
-Mira si no me comproo esoo...  
-Sii Alicee ya se.. te moriras  
-Y te mato a ti primero asi que acompanamee!  
-Pero miraa hay una colasa inmensa....Oye ese no es Emmmett?  
-Cual?  
-El que se esta vistiendo como Blanca Nieves!!!  
-De verdad!!!

Jasper Pov:  
-Ya contenta Esme?  
-Oye mira me tratas con respeto  
-Si sii.. adonde vamos?  
-Nolos...  
-Que pasa??  
-E..e..esee es..  
-Que??!!!  
-eSSS.....  
-Mi tio Emmett esta como Blanca Nieves

Edward Pov:  
-No es posible que me vaya Edward sigue la funcion de la otra hora..  
-Vamonos ahora mismo  
-Edwardd .. Porfavorporfavorporfavorporfavorporfavor  
-Carlisle mmiira!!  
-Que?  
-Esta Emmeett disfrazado de Blanca Nieves  
-Hay si claro....

Rosalie Pov:  
---------------FlasBack---------------------  
-Porfavor vamos .. me quiero vestir de princesa.  
-No Emmett  
-Porfavor y no te fastidio nunca mas  
-Hayy ya Emmett  
Fuimos al castiillo y le preguntamos a la que atendia si le podia hacer un cambio  
-Es para usted no senorita?  
-No Es para el  
-Para el???!  
-Si  
-Ohh bueno esta bien .. vvenga senor  
Lo cambiaron..le maquillaron..le alisaron el pelo..le pusieron su corona...Que Horrorr.!


	46. Rompiendo el Peluche de Carlisle

Esme Pov:  
Cuando vi a Emmett como Blanca Nieves corri hacia a el y le jale la oreja  
-Oyee Emmmett! COOMOO TE ATREVES A VESTIRTE ASI?!!!  
-Esmee!!!!... Auuuuuuuuuuuuu miii orejaaa me dueleeeee  
-No te la suelto Hasta que me digas que haces vestido asi?  
-Emmmm Rosalie me obligo  
-Que yo que_!!  
-Ahh sii Rosalie  
-Que esta pasando ?  
-Hola Carlisle..ahh buenoo..nada  
-Emmett--!  
-Qmmett esta haciendo estorlisle nose porque Emmett esta haciendo esto  
-Ahhh sii buenoo es es...muy malo tener afficcion a las princesas..  
-Que Tienes atras Carlisle?  
-Emm Yoo? No nada ...  
-Carlisle ......  
-Ohh escuchaste me llama Alice..me tengo que ir  
Entonces se le cayo una Princesa de peluche..  
-Carlisle?!!!?!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Esque ... Esmee...era para tii  
-Sii?? No te creo ..  
Entonces la hagarre y laa rompi en dos  
-Esme!!!  
-No que era para mi?  
-Ehh sii buenoo .. solo que era mi regalo  
-Como te gustan las princesas?!!  
-Esme .. son bonitas  
-Ves Esme Carlisle tambien es medio medio..si el es porque yo no ?  
-´Pero que tonterias Hablas Emmett!!! .. Vamossss!!  
Y los lleve de la oreja a los dos al carro.


	47. El Castigo

Emmett Pov:  
Esme nos llevo al carro de la oreja

-Asi quee con estas cosas no ?  
-Esme yoo..  
-Callate Emmett .. nadie a dicho que hables  
-Esme como me vas a castigar a mi yo soy el padre  
-Shhhh como hables otra vez te doy ..  
-Sii si  
-Que?! a mi me hablas con respeto Carlisle...Bueno los tendre que castigar..uno de esos castigos sera...para Emmett le quitare todos sus peluches y el gorrito de goofy ..  
No!!!!! todo menos esoo!!!! Miii Goorrritoo!!!!!!!  
-Para Carlisle...Todas su barbies  
-No Peluches de Princesas !  
-Es igual .. se las quitare

Carlisle Pov:  
No soy Raro . ! .. Bueno a cualquiera le gustan las princesitas..porque a mi no que tengo mas de un siglo de existencia .. porque no me pueden gustar ?! ... Es ta injusto .. y para colmo me las quitan. Miii cenicienta!!! Esa era la mejor !!!!!! Y por ultima vez ....... NO SOY RARO . .. Ya hirieron mis sentimientos!! XDDDD


	48. El avion

Capitulo 40 : Volvemos

En el avion ……

Jasper Pov:

-Bueno chicos les dire sus asientos .. Jasper sera con Edward ,, Alice con Rosalie .. Bella con Emmett Carlisle con Renesmee yo con ese senor tan lindooooooooo

-Ya Esme no hay que sacarle celos a Carlisle ..

-No tranquilos chicos no tengo nada de celos .. igual la aeromosa es…

-Carlisle ¡ - Dijo Esme tirandole una cachetada

-Oye!!!

Vino la aeromosa……

-Senores… disculpen peron deben de sentarse y no hacer ruido..

-Con que tu no tontaaaaa?!!

-Disculpe?

-Si eres una roba maridos…!! Una terrorista roba maridos..seguro ahora estas pensando en robarme a mi esposo no!! Pues noo ¡!!!

-Senora me tengo que ir a atender a los pasajeros

-Sii anda a robar mas maridos!!!

-Esto se pone interesante no Jasper? .. Tienes palomitas?

-Emmett en primer lugar esto esta mal en segundo.. Recuerda .. no puedes comer

-Bahh tu siempre arruinas todo!

Emmeett Pov:

-Hola Bella

-Hola emmett

-que haces?

-lo mismo que tu

-Si??? Cantas la cancion de Barney en tu mente…es linda no ¿!

-No!! Solo digo que tambien estoy sentada en un avion como tu!

-Ahh si.. oye sabes que estamos 28 de octubre no ¿

-Si..

-Pues en dos dias sera Halloween y pues estoy pensando en los disfraces de todos .. yo me disfrazare de mago rosalie de bruja tu de la del aro edward de chuki alice.. de duende nose…en los dibujos animados no los hacen aterradores asi que alice de fantasma jasper..nose ya se ve bastante mal con esas cicatrizes..sera el fantasma de mambru .. ¡ Que te parece!?

-Lindo ..

-Si!!..Oye cantamos la cancion de Barney ¿

-Si que puede ser mejor

-Si!! Ya cantemos..te quiero yo y tu a mi somos una familia feliz…

Carlisle Pov:

-Que pasa nessie

-Estoy aburrida tio

-Pues te cuento una historia de la ceboolla boolla .. Habia una cebolla llamada bolla todo el mundo se alejaba de ella .. después supo la razon y se echo desodorante pero la gente lloro .. entendio el porque y se fue al poso de los deseos .. pidio ser un esparrago . y al dia siguiente…Nessie?  
Tan aburrida era mi historia??!!!. Pobre cebbollita Bolla … Su final es bastante triste ..  Creo que lloraree 

Jasper Pov:  
-Edward

-Que

-Estoy aburrido

-Y?

-Hacemos bromas?

-A quien

-A rosalie y a alice

-Que tipo de bromas

-Nose…mm ponemos cucarachas en su ropa?

-De donde sacamos eso.

-Emmett tiene un hormigueron en su maleta de mano .. como lo distraeremos?  
-Yase!

Emmett Pov:

-Hola Emmett

-Hola

-Oye Jasper quiere oir tu cancion de Barney te molestaria cantarla ..

-Claro que no .. te quiero yo y tu a mi somos una familia feliz con un fuerte abrazo /… que haces con mi maleta edward?

-Ahh no esque buscaba un..ehh disco de Barney

-No tengo..esme no me lo quizo comprar

-Ah bueno ya chaitoo Emmett

-Chau

Que raros

Jasper Pov:

-Ya conseguiste las hormigas?

-Aquí estan

-Muy bien vamos

Fuimos despacio hasta el asiento de las chicas nos pusimos detrás y abrimos y Las tiramos..

Alice Pov:

-Que pasa Rosalie?

-Nose .. me pica mi ropa

-oye a mi tambien

Cuando nos paramos.. se cayeron hormigas..Asco!

-Jasper!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	49. Esclavos

Alice Pov;  
-Rapido rapido emmett desempaca mas rapido  
-Porque yo solo ¿ porque no jasper?  
-Porque Jasperr esta con rosalie .. ustedes hicieron la broma..apurate..cuidado con la seda  
-Ya ya..tengo que reservar los disfraces ..  
primero desempacas mis cosas  
-Pero Alice… porfavorrrrrr  
-No aslo rapido..

Rosalie Pov:  
-Como odio esto  
-Que bien.. ahora que desempacaste..lava mis pies  
-Que?? No ¡ no soy tu esclavo  
-Ah no .. me pusiste las hormigas.. recuerdas?!!  
-Aichhh ya donde esta el tonto lavatorio


	50. Hallowween

Emmett Pov:  
-No es emocionante Alice ? Es Hallowen en dos horas vamos a pedir dulces ya?  
-No! no podemos comer nada entiendes  
-Ah nose..pero. No pude reservar los disfrazes asi que todos nos vestiremos de mis disfrazes que tengo..tu de Babi bop yo de barni bella del primo de babi bop edward de el teletubi rojo jasper del teletubi morado . ^^  
- Si si.. pero yo de babi bop..  
-Ah no se ya estan echos.

En la Noche

- Eh recibido la llamada de Aro  
-:O Que quiere Carlisle  
-Nada no te preocupes Esme . Solo va a celebrar Hallowen el viene con Jane y algunos de su aquelarre debe de estar viniendo justo....  
Din Don  
-Ahora  
-Hola amigo Carlisle  
^^ Si! aro tambien tiene sentido hallowinesco el vino de Vaca . Cayo de Pie Marco de un cuadro . Jane de llama . Felix del gato felix y demetri de chancho  
-Crei que no les gustaba hallowen - Le dijo Esme a los del aquelarre  
-Es por culpa de Aro .

Mientras en La Push ....

Jacob Pov:  
-Ya miren no tenemos dinero asi que ahi que agarrar las sabanas de billi y recortarlas ya chicos?  
-Nose..Jacob se molestara  
-Hay tu cuando no aguafiestas Sam  
Hagarramos las sabanas y les hicimos un huequito a cada lado  
-Ya esta  
-Nos vemos ridiculos  
-Callense vamos a salir a pedir dulces ^^

Aro Pov:  
-Bueno Jane vamos a la primera casa  
-Sii si...  
Dindon..  
-Dulce o truco  
-Largo!-Y nos cerraron la puerta  
A la segunda casa...igual...tercera...igual...  
-Me harte hay que destruir el hallowen  
-Como aro ?  
-Nose cayo ... mm asaltando a todos  
Fuimos a una casa .. y ...  
-Bajame con mas cuidado cayo!  
-Ya ya  
-Mas a la isquiera..

Narradora Pov:  
Quiza no entiendan lo que hace Aro ni Nadie pues esto hacen..  
Chin Chin Chin Chin Chin ( Mision Imposible ) Chin Chin Chin Chin Chin  
Aro y su pandilla fueron a una casa y Cayo lo estaba agarrando de una soga y aro se fue por los dulces y..  
-Ahhhhhhhhhhh-Grito Eric Y penso.. " Voi a hacer lo que aprendi en las peliculas bambas de chinos ""  
Y le tiro una patada Aro lo vi y lo tiro  
-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh no me queda mas que cantar....Un ladron se metio a la kasa y no saben que hacer y si llamamos al perro el perro no sabe que hacer .. un raton ..Upss ladron se me..  
-Callate locooo!!!!!-Le grito Aro -. dejame robarte tus dulces y tu disfraz de samurai y me voi chino loco  
-Ahhhhhhhhh - y fue por una escoba  
Y le empeso a dar escobasos  
-Largo largo vaca orrible largo o llamo a la policiia.  
-Noo!!!! dejame robarme tus dulces..dameee tu recipiente o si no no me voi  
Pero Eric llamo a Charlie  
-Alo? Jefe Charlie..Si una vaca loca quiere robarse mis dulces y un pie una llama un gato felix..un cuadro y un chancho lo ayudan  
-Ya voi ya voi - Dijo Charlie y se fue a llamar al cuartel de policia  
-Alo? Si abla el jefe swan si si..un pie ,.. sii con su pandilla..La pandilla del Pie si.. hay mismo lo encuentre arrestenlos .  
-Chino estupido mira lo que haces .. mira..sere bueno dame tus dulces o..  
-Oooo que? - Dijo eric pero no sabia que aro tenia una sarten y le golpeo y se llevo sus dulces  
-Eso te pasa por terco ...  
continuara ^^


	51. La Pandilla del Pie asalta Forks

Narradora Pov:  
-Nos buscan nos buscan - Grito aro  
-Corran  
Se veia gracioso ver por un callejon un pie..un gato un cuadro una vaca llama y un chancho...  
Pero vieron a la pandilla de jacob con sus calabazas y los asaltaron

Jacob Pov:  
-Ahhhhhhhhh no me hagan nada  
-No te are nada si me das tus dulces y tu disfras-Grito una vaca  
-Daselos  
-No paul son miosss!!!!!

Y desperte en un callejon al lado de la basura  
-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh - Estaba desnudo!!!!  
No me quedo remedio que ponerme una bolsa de basura e irme a la Push

-Jacob?!!!!  
-Eh hola biilli..donde estan los demas?  
-En este..el patio O.o  
-A ya gracias

-ustedes!!!!!!!  
-Ah hola Jacob  
-Que?! ustedes tranquilos tomando chocolate caliente y yo aca sin ropa  
-Nosotros dimos los dulces..tu no

Alice Pov:  
-Ya vamos a la primera casa Babi bop... Teletubi..rojo...morado ... primo de babi bop yo.. vamos  
-Si..Emmett  
Din don  
-Ola ni;os que quieren?  
-Dulces  
-Tomen sus dulces  
Y la se;ora nos dio dulces y Emmett....  
-No quiero mas ..  
-No es para los otro ni;os  
-Mas  
-No  
-Si  
-No  
-Si!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Vayanse oo llamo a la policia  
-Ya vamonos emmett  
A lo lejos vimos un pie y mas disfrases nos vieron y se asercaron y corrieron hacia nosotros..  
-Ahh perdonen chicos esque somos la pandilla del pie segun los policias y pues robamos dulces. y disfrazes... y no importa si son hijos de carlisle ..... odio el hallowen y asalto a todos..  
Que?!!!!

Emmettt Pov:  
-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...mis disfrazes..mis dulces - Dijo emmett  
-Callate tu nos metiste en esto  
-Callate drogado  
-No  
-Si  
-No  
-Si  
-Ya shhh ..... Emmeett mejor vamos a casa  
-No sin celebrar halloween  
-Pero emmett  
-No  
-Mira porque nosotros si vinimos si rosalie y renesmee se quedaron en la casa  
-Shhhhhhhh no yo quiero celebrar hallowen!!  
-Con que disfrazes  
-Facil... Jasper tu puedes paasar por un drogado tu alice de una hormiga o duende tu bella ...emm.. Nose cualquiero cosa tu edward una bestia y yo bob esponja  
-No te pareces nada a bob esponja .. mejor te pondria de ni;o lloron  
-Bueno vamos a pedir dulces....  
-La Push?  
-Sip  
( Nota : Nose..en mi fic no hay tratado ni nada los cullen pueden ir a la casa de los de la push sin promblema ^^)  
Din Don  
-Hola que puedo hacer por ustedes  
-Billi dame dulces  
-Emmmmmmm me los comi  
-Viejo gloton dame dulces taca;o  
-Emmett!  
-Chicos mejor vallanse  
-No me voi sin mis dulces  
-NO  
-Mira viejo amargado e pasado por mucho asi que dame mis dulces!  
-Ya toma  
-Que un caramelito!  
-Toma toma...  
-:D gracias Billy eres muy bueno

Mientras con los de la pandilla del Pie....  
Din don ( Era la casa de Billi)  
-Hola que hago por ustedes  
-Danos todos tus dulces  
-No miren ya  
-Danoslos  
-NO  
aro se molesto y lo boto de su silla de ruedas y se robo los dulces y Biilli llamo a la policia  
-Alo ? Charlie me asaltaron!!!!!!! ..Si esos mismos ... Pandilla del pie? Si vi un pie gigante..

Paso el tiempo y atraparon a la pandilla del pie ( No se sabe como pues eran vampiros )  
En la carcel...  
-Dejenme libre - Gritaba Aro  
-Cayo soi ...taratara...soi un pie tararara estoi en lac carsel tararara por culpa de aro tartararaa ...  
-Callate cayo


	52. El Hallowen Mas Horrible

Aro Pov:

-Que se supone que hagamos Aro!

-Nose..alguien tiene una lima

-Yo!

-Como se te ocurre traer una lima ?

-Ya no importa Cayo. Felix dame la lima

-Ya pasen por este hueco

-Pero soy muy grande

-No importa cayo pasa

-Ok Ok

Y se le rompio el dedo

-Ves!!!!!!!! ahora mis disfraz esta roto :cry: :cry: :cry:

-No te quejes

-Si

-No

-Si

-Callate

-No quiero

-Ya vengan!!! vamos a seguir asaltando

Fuimos y vimos un barney teletubies.......... Y Los asaltamos

Emmett Pov:

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh :cry: :cry: :cry: Otra vez mis disfrazes!!!

-Ya vamonos a la casa

-No sin mis dulces

-Para que quieres dulces?

-Porque quiero

-No Emmett

-Si

-Noo

-Callate Jasper

-No Emmett

-Si

-Hay mira quieres dulces pues vamos al supermercado

-Ya vamos

En el supermercado........

-que caramelo quieres ?

-No quiero caramelo quiero chocolates

-Hay es igual si no lo vas a comer

-Y ..... porque no se lo dices a todos Alice ?!!!! Sii no puedo llorar no puedo comer no puedo nada!!! :cry: Adios ...... matare mis penas

-Que ? O.o

Alice Pov:

-Donde esta Emmett

-Nose....

-Ves Alice

-No me eches la culpa ya edward

-Si

-No

-Empesaran?

-Ese no es Emmett....el del Bar?

-Emmett pero que haces

-Dejame ........ estoi ahogando mis penas .....

-No Emmett levantate

-No Alice no quiero dejame aqui ahogando mis penas ..... solo....

-Hay ya Emmett vamonos

-No

-Te vas a emborrachar

-No

-Mira....

-Emmett

-No importa Alice a la fuerza sera

Y Jasper cargo a Emmett y emmeett como un niñito pataleando

-No quiero mi cervesaa!

En la Push.......

Jacob Pov:

-Billi que paso ?

-Vino un pie ...ayudame a pararme

-Ahh bueno ya me voi

-A donde ?

-Nose por ahi......

Sali y vi un carro y todo lo vi negro

-Que extraña raza de perro es

Que? Donde estoi

-Si hay que darle mas sedantes fue una atropellada muy seria

-Mejor dejemoslo en reposo

-Ya...

Que?'? Cuando se fueron me vi en el espejo y ..era un lobo.....un lobo rapado con un bosal.!!!

Narrador Pov:

No entenderan porque Jacob se volvio lobo......pues es por el choque :D


	53. Al final del Halloween

Narrador Pov:  
Al final del Hallowen los ayudantes de aro se fueron y aro lo arrestaron despues carlisle escucho a aro gritando en la carcel y pago la cuota de salida aro se quedo en la casa de los cullen 2 dias en que fue fastidiando a todos les traigo un poco de lo que paso ....

Aro estaba aburrido y se fue donde emmett alli emmeet estaba con su bob esponja y aro lo agarro y dijo:  
-No hijo mientras este aqui esto sera mio  
-Pero es mio  
-Si es mio es mio  
-Pero  
-Me discutes 1 mas y llamo a Jane  
-Si sii..  
-Eso esta bien ... asi que eres emmott no?  
-No soy emmett  
-Y este peluche es tuyo no ?  
-Si es mio  
-Me lo regalas?  
-No  
-Regalamelo  
-NO  
-SIIIIIIIII  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
-Discuteme 1 mas ni;o y te mando a matar  
-Damelo  
-No yo lo quiero es mio mmio mioo  
-No  
-Ah pues..  
Dijo aro y lo rompio  
-Si no es mio Tampoco tuyo HUMM chau  
Se fue al cuarto de bella  
-Hola bella leyendo??  
-Si quieres leer?  
-Ya  
Aro tomo el libro se puso sus lentes y  
-Ejem Ejem..( Lo izo para aclarar su voz pero..) ..ejem ejem....EJEM EJEMMM  
-Pasa algo?  
-No no ...EJEM EJEMM  
-Estas seguro?  
-No hija NO  
-Pero  
-EJEMMMMMMMMMMM EJEMMMMMM... puede que sea flema...tienes un ca;o ?  
-Si pasa  
Y aro escupio sus cochinadas  
-Mejor mejor

-Pasa algo?  
-No nada..  
-Ya seguimos.  
aro tomo el libro y leyo y ...  
-Porque lo rompes  
-Hay hija esto es tan aburrido leete comics bueno chau

Bueno hay les di una parte que hizo aro en la casa de los cullen


	54. Navidad

Hola. Quisiera decir que Los personajes no son propiedad mia ( de Stephanie Meyer) Y ya no pondre Emoticonos . Bueno espero que disfruten este capitulo.

Narrador Pov:  
Como cualquier familia "normal" los Cullen festejan la navidad . Guirnaldas . arboles nacimientos y regalos por alla siempre veras la casa adornada de la navidad..pero la navidad de este a;o no es muy buena porque alguien la puede arruinar algo ara que en vez de regalos alla ruinas en vez de nacimientos alla paja y en ves de arbol alla una rama esa es la navidad todo empeso con alguien que empiesa con E ...Emmett ...asi fue....  
Emmett Pov:  
-Si!! sii la navidad llego va a venir papa noel y me traera muchos muchos regalos  
-No te traera nada  
-Si  
-Callate emmett  
-Callate tu jasper  
-Shhhhhhhh  
-Shhhhhhhh  
-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh infinitooooo.  
-No importa igual ... presiento que la arruinaras  
-No arruinare la navidad ...  
-Lo veeremos...  
Esa Nochee....  
-Emmett pon la estrella del arbol porfavor  
-Ok esme  
Como la pondria?? Em,............ ya se ... me trepare del arbol......me trepe y todo se vino abajo  
-EMEEEETTTTTTT!!! MI NACIMIENTO .. LOS REGALOS....EL ARBOL!!!!!!!  
-Perdon esme ..  
- Emmett!!!!! consigue mas cosas para la navidad  
Busque busque...por los callejones...por las calles...por las veredas..por las avenidas...nada ..asi que un arbol lo sustitui por una maceta era una rama con guirnalditas los regalos por piedras y el nacimiento por paja  
que contenta se pondra esme  
-Emmett!!!!!!!! como se te ocurrio eso  
-Calla alice veras como esme se va a poner muy feliz  
-Emmett que es esto  
-Emmett que tonto eres tontoooo TOONTOO  
-Jasper!!! como le puedes decir eso...CASTIGADOS LOS 2 VAYANSE DE ESTA CASA.  
-Que!? O.o  
-Yo que hize  
-Tu emmett arruinaste la navidad tu jasper le insultaste por hacerlo..largo alla esta la carpa para que acampen largo largo!!!..

Jasper Pov:  
-Por tu culpa por tu culpaaa por tu gran culpaaaa grande grandisima culpa TONTO  
-Yo???? porque me insultas  
-Porque si  
-Callate estoy muriendome de frio  
-Que me importa emmett no me I-M-P-O-R-T-A tu nos metiste en estooo !!  
-Oye Jasper  
-Que  
-El cuco estara por aqui  
-Si si lo esta S-IIIII Y se molestara contigo por arruinar la navidad  
- quuee??!  
-Si ahora callate y dejame en paz  
A los 15 minutos......  
-Jaspercito?  
-Que  
-El cuco vendra??  
-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii si si si si si si si si si si si si svi svi svi si  
-:S JASPER VES COMO ERES ..!  
-Callate!  
-No  
-SI  
-NO  
-SI  
...........................................


	55. Canciones 100 Mias

Hola! Pues e inventado estas canciones en mis tiempos libres .. Miren . Es un chiste del cole .. Mirennnn ( Los personajes son de Stephenie meyer

Aro Dulce : ( tono de burro dulce de dave el barbaro)

Aro dulce dulce aro aunque me engana con sulpicia ( aunque te engana con sulpicia ) es mi aro ( es tu aro) tierno es ( tierno es) Dulce es ( dulce es ) es mi aro ( es tu aro ) solo mio ( solo tuyo ) que se muera sulpicia ( que se muera sulpicia) porque es mio ( porque es tuyo).... AROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Baila tu cuerpo alegria James : ( Tono de alegria macarena)  
Baila tu cuerpo alegria james que tu cuerpo tenga alegria james baila tu cuerpo alegria james james james james!

Pluma guarf : ( a qualquiera de la manada) (Tono de una cancion )  
Fiesta fiesta pluma pluma guarfff pluma pluma guarfff pluma pluma AUUU Auuu ...GUARF!

Es Jacob el lobo : ( Con el tono del agente perri de fineas i ferb)  
Licantropo mamifero semi perro pulgoso . Peludo comtemplado perfecto para aburrirsee como tonto es el mejor no es un lobo nada feroz tiene pocas fans que lo aman y dice asiii : Auuuuuuuuuuu  
Es Jacob el lobo manso pueden llamarlo peludo es jacobb el lobo mansooo dije que lo llamaran peludo es jacobb el peludoo..  
( Si les ofendo perdon ) SOLO QUE EL NO ME CAE LO SIENTO EN VERDAD MUCHISIMO SI LES OFENDO.

James y su cola : (Ritmo los Pixies de padrinos magicos)  
Soy James soy james con mi colita gobierno al mundo soy james

ES 100% POR CIENTO MIOOOOOOOOO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO BYES ( LOS TONOS SON DE OTRAS PERSONAS )


	56. Verano

Quiero decir que los personajes no me peternecen si no a stephenie meyer

Capitulo 48:Verano  
Emmett Pov:  
-Siii Jasper lllegoo el verano!!  
-Si que felicidad  
-Hola Emmett Jasper  
-Hola Esme  
-Y...No esttan estudiando?  
-Pero esme son vacaciones  
-Nada que vacaciones despues nos iremos de vacaciones pero ahora no desperdicies tu tiempo ponte a estudiar tu tambien jasper adios voy a comprar  
-Esme  
-Quiero verte estudiando  
-Si si  
No no iiba a estudiar asi que empese a leer los comiics y alos 15 minutos esme toco  
Toc Toc  
No! i ahora no me quedo mas que botar los comics debajo de la caama y ....  
-...2al cubo es... Esme hola  
-Estudiando?  
-Si si.. si estudiando como siempre tu sabes que no soy para nada flojo  
-Que bien Emmett tu sabes que algun dia seras un experto  
-Si si...bueno quiero seguir asi estudiando  
-Esta bien  
Sii ahora si ... Supermann soyy!!!!..

Jasper Pov:  
Estudiar? No eso aburre..fui donde emmett y estaba con el vestido de esme rojo como capa y en la capa  
-Vuela vuela!!! -Dijo esto y se tiro  
-Tonto porque te tiras!?!  
-Buaaaaaaa me duele mi cuerpo..solo queria volar  
-Que paso  
-Ah hola esme  
-Conque no estaban estudiando no ??!!  
Nos jalo la oreja  
-Auu esme auuuu dueleee


	57. La Playa

Los personajes no son mios si no de Stephenie Meyer

Jasper Pov:  
-Atencion Atencion ... Iremos a la playa  
-Siiii Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! La Playaaaaaaaaa Primera vez que la voy a conocer  
-Calla Emmett que yo tambien sere el primero en conocerla --  
-Es tan emocionante!!!!!!!!!  
EN LA PLAYA.....  
Alice Pov:  
-Hay alice el mar es tan grande..  
-Que ? nunca lo habias visto ..  
-Si solo que no me acuerdo  
-Jasper tampoco  
Plum  
-Emmett ... Bella Rosalie emmett se desmayo!!  
-Alguien tiene alchool?  
-Quien trae alchol a la playa?!!  
-Ya se!!-Dijo rosalie  
Y PLASHHH LE TIRO UNA CACHETADA  
-Ayyyyyyyyyyyyy Rosalie!  
-Que tal .. ya se levanto  
-Hay no es para tanto jasper tambien es la primera vez que recuerda el mar ...  
Plummm  
-Jasperr!!!!!  
-Yo le puedo tirar una cachetada?  
-Rosalie !  
-Que solo decia?!!...Ya me harte  
PLASHH!!  
-Auuuuu!!!  
-Otro igual ..  
-Ya me voy quiero hacer mi castillo de arena  
Emmett Pov:  
Que lindo era mi castillo de arena con su banderita roja .. que lindoo!!! pero...  
-Rosalie!!!!! sal de mi castillo...LO HAS DESTRUIDO!!!!!!!!!!  
-No es para tanto igual ya estaba feo


	58. Emmett se EMBORRACHAotra vez!

Narrador Pov:  
Todos los Cullen se quedan en su casa… como un dia normal menos jasper ni emmett que se van a una discoteca…  
-emmett ya no tomes  
-Dejame!  
-Emmett!! NO PODEMOS TOMAR ESO!!  
-Yo quiero..me gusta!!!  
-Emmett  
-Ven ven gringo ven gringuito .. no te muevas que orita te doy..!! ..No te muevas te he dicho!!!!  
-No me estoy moviendo..que tienes!!!  
Emmett por querer golper a jasper pero..como estaba mareado . se cayo al piso…  
-Ja!! Te dolio Tonto  
-¿?????? Que!???! Loco que tienes .. mejor vámonos  
-Noo voy a bailar…Lalalalalalalal Sii Shit Bananass traime pompones jasper  
-Noooo Emmett!!! Esme se va a preocupar  
-No importa!!! El de la barra traime un microfono ¡…Shit Bananas B-A-N-A-N-AS  
-Emmettt basta!!!  
-No quiero noo!!!!!!!!!!!! SHiitt bananas wiiii soy una banana comeme soy rica en proteinas a b y lo que sea…Mueve el bote Jasperrr!!!!  
-Emmett esme se va a preocupar  
-Mueve el mote..le gusta move …hay que mover el boteeee Soy el hipopotamo MOTO-MOTO wiiiii tengo un trasero grandee  
-EMMETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!  
-Ah..hola esme .. baila baila ..Mueve el boteeee  
-EMMETTT DEJA ESE MICROFONO!  
- NOOOO!!!!! Mueve la pompa..bote bote…me gusta .. MOVe it .. u liked mo move liked  
-Bastaa Emmett …Ya me hartaste  
-Auuu auuu duelee  
-Vamonos

Y ASI EMMETT SE FUE A SU CASA .. XD

Se que no e puesto mucho a Bella y a edward..alice ect..en el proximo cap lo pongo Bayy!!


	59. Emmett en el bano de Carlisle

Capitulo 51 : Emmett en el Bano de Carlisle  
Este es un pequeno capitulo..espero que les guste

Narrador Pov:  
Un dia normal Emmett entro al bano de Carlisle  
-No sabia que carlisle usara dientes postisos  
Se los puso alrededor d la boca y empezo a jugar hasta que 3 dientes se rompieron  
-Ups!.:S ..No se dara cuenta  
Despues vio unas gotas ( para los ojos) y empezo a jugar ... hasta que las gotas se acabaron  
-Y ahora?!!!/...Mmm pondre listerine se acabo y puso limpia banos . y lo dejo alli para entonces cuando carlisle vino  
-!!!!!!!  
-Que!?  
-Has estado jugando en mi bano!  
-No carlisle coom... que te hace pensar eso  
-Todo...estas castigado!!  
-:(


	60. Juegos Olimpicos

Estos personajes no me pertenecen y son de Stephenie Meyer

Narrador Pov:  
Ya estaba todo preparado para los juegos Vampiros V.s Hombres lobos.  
Habian venido todos los lobos y todos los vampiros del mundo para gozar del espectaculo. Donde era esto? Facil les habia tocado a los Cullen y a la manada de la Push participar en este evento .  
Son 10 Eventos :  
- Carrera : Edward Vs Jacob  
- Aburridez : Bella Vs Paul  
- Danza Artistica con Cinta : Aro Vs Sam  
- Nadar : Jasper Vs Seth  
- Fuerza : Emmett Vs Leah  
-Gimnasia :Alice Vs Jacob  
-Clavados : Emmett Vs Seth  
- Ballet : Marco Vs Billy  
-Pintura Emmett Vs Leah  
-Inteligencia : Carlisle Vs Paul  
Rosalie . Esme y los demas son Espectadores... Espero que les gusta .. Juegos Olimpicos de La Peninsula de Olympic .!

1 Evento Carrera:  
-En sus Marcas Listos Fuera!!  
...........Todo iba bien con Jacob pero...  
-No!!! mi Almohadilla de la pata ( Estaba en forma de Lobo) No no mi almohadilla ( Las bolitas negras qe tienen los perros dbajo de la pata) Se me metio una rama ..Ayudaaa!!!!  
-Veterinarios !!!!! .....Y Jacob pierde por default !! 1 Punto a los Vampiross  
-Ehhhh perdieron perdieron  
-Emmett recien ganamos el 1 evento  
-Aii eres un pesado Jasper  
-No  
-Si  
-No  
2 Evento Aburridez :  
-Que aburrido .. llevan dos horas sin hacer nada..  
-Caallateee emmett me llevas diciendo eso miles de horas!!  
-Y Default de Paul por dormirse!!!! Otro punto a los Vampiros  
-Oleeee Oleee olEEEEEEE!!!!  
-sHHHHHHHHHHH Emmettt  
3 Evento Danza :  
-Y ahora Aro versus Sethh!!  
-Si aroo!!! Tu puedes hazlo bien con tu cinta  
-Calla Emmett !!  
-Esque mira .. porque usan esas sintas  
-Es danza artistica con cintas -- Tonto  
-Tu puedes Aro!!...Quieres jasper?  
-De donde sacaste ese platano  
-No importa quieres  
-No  
-Toma toma.  
-No  
Puffffffffffff el platano llega hasta la pista y aro se cae  
-1 punto a los lobos  
-Buuuuuu Fueraaaaaaaaaaa...  
-Emmett si sigues asiendo asi te van a descalificarnos  
4 Evento Nadar:  
-Si jasper nada bien!!  
-Calllate emmett me distraess!!!!  
Mientras que con los lobos..  
-Siii Billyy nada estilo perrito ya estas llegandoo!!!  
-2 PUNTO PARa los lobos  
Regresamos con emmett..  
-Emmett me distrajistes!!!  
-No es mi culpa que biilly sepa nadar mejor estilo que tu..era estilo perrito!!  
5 Evento Fuerza:  
-Te ganare Leah  
-Si si.. apurate  
5 minutos despues..  
- Jasper .. perdi contra una chica  
-Vamos emmett ni si quiera parece chica seguro es un travsti  
-Quee dijiste de mi cara de drogado  
-Usa bien las palabras leah  
-Que habias dicho de mi  
-Nada leoh o sorry..es leah?  
6 Evento Gimnasia:  
-Que ? estan locos .. yo no voy a abrirme de piernas  
-Vamos jacob!!!  
-No  
-Apurate  
Jacob lo intento pero..  
-Ohh nooo ambulancia rapidoooooo  
-Los vampiros y lobos an empatado  
7 Evento Clavados :  
-No puedo jasper no me puedo tirar..tengo miedo  
-Apurate emmett apurate .. no importa aslo ya!!  
-No .. Me voy .. tengo miedo  
-Y Sethh.. hace un buen clavado..ahora esperemos al participante 2 emmett cullen pase al trampolin  
-Apurate..  
-No  
-Ya quieres por las malas emmett?  
Pummmmmmmmm Jasper empujo a emmett  
-Ahhhhhh me ahogo...  
-No fue un clavado muy lindo..  
-Y otro punto para los lobos .. vuelven a empatar!!  
8 Evento Ballett :  
-Ahora pasen nuestros participantes..Marco y Billy  
Marco se puso su tutu .. sus pantis y se fue a la pista...  
Todo iba bien hasta que  
-Medicoo..mi columna  
-Otro punto a los vampiros  
-..Jaa Por elejir a un viejo!!  
-Que dijiste jovencito!!!!!  
-Nada;; nada  
Evento 10 Pintura :  
-Lallalaala....( pensamiento de emmett)  
-El arte el arte..hay que hacerlo bien...un poco x aca....( de leah)  
-Muestren sus pinturas  
1 .- Pintura de Emmett : Un hombrecito simple  
2-. Pintura de Leah : Replica dde la monalisa  
-Buuuuuuuuuuuuu esta horrible..no es justo ...Mama!!!!!  
-LLoroonn!  
-Travesti  
-LLoron  
-Travesti  
-Basta!!! un punto a los lobos  
Evento 11 ( Ultimo ) Inteligencia :  
-Cuanto es 2 + 2 ?  
-No... este es....  
-Carlisle tu puedes  
-Puedo?? Solo estudie medicina no matematicas  
-Paull!!  
-Nose....no eh ido al colegio....  
-Es...este.......este......4?  
-Y los vampiros Ganan..  
-Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Buuuuuu Vamos chicos griten  
-No harria eso si fuera tu jacob  
-Porque  
-Ahi estan los locos que te asaltaron en hallowennn..CORRAN!!!!!!!!  
-aHH..ESTE hola....:S

Espero que les haya gustado bie!


	61. Emmett en Las Maletas

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer no mios

Narrador Pov:

Ya habian pasado 2 años y bla bla bla... Total bella queria otra luna de miel.. ya estaba todo preparado .  
-Puedo ir con ustedes ? .  
- No emmett solo es de dos  
- Porfavorrr  
-No  
-Maldiitoos!!! igual lo hare sollo

Cuando llegaron a Isla Esme :

- Porfin solos Bella  
-Si  
-Solos de que hablan!!!  
Emmett salio de la maleta de bella  
-EMEEETT!!  
-Sii! Hay que divertirnos! vamos a la playa  
-Este....Ya  
-Ni modo.. vamos  
Cuando fueron a la playa emmett saco su cubeta de playa su pala y demas y formo un castillo  
-Miren mi castiillo!  
-Bella como vino emmett  
-Se metio en mi maleta  
-Te dije que no usaras una maleta tan grande

Este es un minicapituloo Espero que les haya gustado y ahi me dicen si lo continuo :)


End file.
